Snow White
by Al'Kiwi
Summary: Si Victoria déteste une chose c'est bien Max Caulfield. Elle ne mérite pas mieux que le titre de "chose". Il en est ainsi depuis le premier jour, et elle ne s'en cache pas. Rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis à son sujet. Pas même travailler, contrainte et forcée, en binôme avec cette hipster sur un projet photographique. (Maximum Victory)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks !**  
 **Ici Kiwi, comme d'habitude, pour vous présenter un nouveau One-shot (étonnant tiens, on s'y attendait pas !). MAIS ! Celui ci est un peu spécial parce qu'il fait intervenir dans sa création une autre auteur que certains d'entre vous connaissent sous le pseudo d'Onigiri's Face ! (YAAY o/ Le duo de l'apocalypse est de retour) Pour faire un rapide topo de la situation, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée de cette fanfiction dans un premier temps et quand on en a parlé, on a décidé de l'écrire ensemble en double plume, donc nos deux styles vont se retrouver entre ces lignes. (et à cause de ça, je suis en retard sur Changing ! Bravo Oni' ! Bravo !)**  
 **Cette fiction est un one-shot que j'ai découpé en plusieurs parties pour faire durer le suspense.**

 **Et avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je voudrais personnellement remercier D .Kid. A chaque fois que je lis un de tes commentaires ça me fait chaud au coeur et je n'ai pas les moyens de te contacter pour te remercier. Donc je le fais ici :D Merci !**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **Snow White**

\- Il en est hors de question, protesta Victoria en se levant de sa place, les mains sur la table. Sauf votre respect, monsieur Jefferson, je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit une bonne idée.

\- Allons, allons, Victoria, rétorqua le professeur sur un ton à la fois doux et désapprobateur. Je te pensais plus ouverte que cela artistiquement parlant.

\- Je n'ai strictement aucun problème avec les homosexuels, si c'est ce que vous sous-entendez, monsieur. Je suis même prête à militer pour leurs droits et faire entendre raison au gouvernement. Mais...

Elle marqua une pause purement dramatique avant de pointer la cause de son malheur de la main.

\- Pourquoi je devrais faire équipe avec _Max_ , pour ce projet ?!

La façon dont elle prononça son prénom avec dégoût sembla lui écorcher la langue. Et Max flancha légèrement sous l'insulte sans toutefois tenter de se rebeller. Garder le silence paraissait encore la meilleure chose à faire si elle ne voulait pas se faire décapiter par la Reine de Cœur de Blackwell.

\- Franchement, même en travaillant seule, vous savez que je ferai un meilleur rendu qu'avec Caulfield pour binôme. Monsieur, s'il vous plaît !

Comme épuisé par son insistance, l'enseignant souleva ses lunettes pour se frotter l'arête du nez avec lassitude. Un long soupir fatigué lui échappa au moment où il les remit en place. Il n'avait pas songé un seul instant devoir argumenter autant pour faire valoir le nouveau projet de Blackwell. Il avait planché dessus pendant des semaines pour le monter correctement et pouvoir enfin le soutenir devant la commission comme un travail scolaire à but expositoire. Sans oublier qu'il lui avait demandé beaucoup de belles paroles et de labeur pour convaincre le Directeur Wells dans un premier temps. Et maintenant qu'il avait obtenu gain de cause auprès des deux parties, il ne pensait pas que la prochaine étape serait de gagner le consentement de ses étudiants. Ou plutôt celui de Victoria Chase qui refusait catégoriquement l'idée.

\- Vous êtes tous au courant du débat qui secoue Arcadia Bay en ce moment, reprit-il d'une voix posée, patient et déterminé à lui faire entendre raison. Notre école a toujours été l'emblème de la liberté d'expression et de la défense des opinions individuelles. Il nous faut donc montrer l'exemple à la population locale qui semble encore aveugle sur bien des points concernant les droits des homosexuels. Ce projet ne sera pas seulement un tremplin pour votre carrière, mais également une manière d'aborder un sujet polémique de manière pacifiste. C'est pour cela que Blackwell se lance dans une propagande photographique où nous mettrons en scène des contes populaires sous l'égide gay. Les contes sont très à la mode actuellement avec les multiples reprises par _Disney_ ou dans les séries comme _Once Upon a Time_. Je pense qu'il est nécessaire de surfer sur la vague de ce succès pour notre travail qui sera exposé dans une galerie de Seattle. Vous ne croyez-pas ?

Il tourna alors ses yeux vers la blonde réfractaire qui, bras croisés, continuait à le défier du regard avec insolence. Cette fille n'avait décidément pas froid aux yeux, songea Jefferson avec une certaine admiration. Et à la voir avec sa mine contrariée, son air indomptable et assuré, il ne lui semblait que plus évident encore, qu'elle était destinée à incarner la Méchante Reine de _Blanche Neige_. Victoria avait la beauté, l'élégance, le charisme et la froide antipathie du personnage qui lui rappelait étrangement la célèbre Charlize Theron dans son interprétation récente au cinéma de ladite Reine. Puis, à son exact opposé, il y avait Maxine Caufield. Petite jeune fille timide et réservée, qui représentait un tout autre genre de magnificence dans ses silences maladroits et ses regards gênés. Une beauté plus douce, plus innocente, digne d'une véritable Blanche Neige au cœur pur et à l'esprit altruiste. Cette opposition, belle représentation du yin et du yang, du Bien et du Mal, était presque inévitable pour le célèbre photographe.

\- Et si nous demandions l'avis de la deuxième concernée, déclara le professeur en toisant la petite châtaine du regard. Qu'en penses-tu, Max ?

\- Euh… Je...

Relevant soudainement la tête, Max ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. D'un certain point de vue, elle adhérait complètement au projet de son enseignant. Ses motivations étaient légitimes et son idée fascinante. Et puis, il fallait reconnaître que Victoria en belle et méchante sorcière à la pomme rouge… C'était juste parfait, quoi ! Qui pouvait nier cela ?... La brune l'imaginait sans problème en longue robe noire, généreusement maquillée pour faire ressortir ses yeux de jade brillant d'ironie et son air naturellement méprisant. Mais la voyageuse dans le temps doutait être capable de collaborer avec la reine de Blackwell sur un travail scolaire. Tout comme Blanche Neige et sa belle-mère, un monde qui ne pouvait pas être comblé les séparait. Un monde gigantesque, appelé la popularité. Elles étaient aussi incompatibles que le noir et le blanc.

\- Max ? appela monsieur Jefferson pour encourager son élève à prendre parole.

\- Hé bien...

\- Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas me faire travailler avec elle, intervint Victoria avec encore plus d'ardeur. Cette hipster va tout simplement freiner mon talent artistique. Ce n'est pas du tout compatible. Pire encore, elle va nuire à mon art !

Les deux acolytes attitrés de la blonde gloussèrent et firent quelques petits commentaires afin d'appuyer les propos de leur leadeuse.

\- La photographie, c'est aussi l'art de s'adapter, de dompter son environnement et les méthodes de travail, rétorqua l'enseignant en secouant la tête avec réprobation. C'est en découvrant de nouvelles techniques, de nouveaux points de vue que l'on apprend mieux à connaître son propre regard à travers l'objectif. Se connaître, c'est maîtriser sa photographie. Mais si c'est trop demander pour ces deux demoiselles, je vais devoir changer les équipes. Sachez toutefois que je suis extrêmement désappointé par vos attitudes. Je m'attendais à beaucoup de...

Main en avant, Max coupa la parole à Jefferson. En réalité, elle coupa littéralement le court du temps en le bloquant de son don. Tout se figea autour d'elle. Les couleurs se firent plus fades et elle sentit une l'espace-temps faire pression sur son cerveau pour retrouver ses droits en troublant légèrement sa vision. Mais elle tint bon. Il fallait qu'elle prenne le temps de se calmer, de reprendre son souffle. Et le temps était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait maîtriser quand tout le reste lui échappait. Les évènements s'étaient déroulés un peu trop vite pour elle ces dernières minutes. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en placer une pour exprimer son opinion ou comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais pire que tout, elle ne souhaitait pas décevoir Jefferson. Depuis des années, il était un modèle artistique à ses yeux. Et elle avait intégré Blackwell dans l'unique but d'apprendre de son expérience, même si, contrairement à la majorité des filles ici, elle ne se considérait pas comme l'une de ses groupies. Elle prit alors quelques minutes pour tenter de se souvenir de tout ce qui venait de se jouer : des réactions excessives de Victoria aux soupirs fatigués de son professeur. Chacun de leurs mots importaient. Elle devait se rappeler des moindres détails.

 _Okay…_ souffla-t-elle en inspirant profondément. _Okay, c'est bon._

À présent d'aplomb, Max recula le temps. Comme à chaque fois, elle regarda avec la même fascination le monde faire machine arrière comme une bande vidéo rayée dans un brouhaha de sons et d'images indistinctes. Bien qu'elle se fût habituée à cet étrange pouvoir depuis le nombre de semaines qu'elle l'utilisait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester subjuguée par son talent extraordinaire. Et avant qu'une migraine ne vienne l'assaillir, elle cessa immédiatement son contrôle sur le temps qui reprit impérialement ses droits.

\- Et si nous demandions l'avis de la deuxième concernée, déclara le professeur en toisant la petite châtaine du regard. Qu'en penses-tu, Max ?

Elle inspira légèrement pour se calmer.

\- Je pense que c'est une expérience à faire, concéda la voyageuse temporelle avec un faible sourire. Bien que nos styles soient totalement différents, je pense que cela ne peut être que bénéfique pour notre point de vue photographique. Il faut apprendre à s'adapter et à dompter notre environnement afin de mieux connaître notre propre vision des choses. Nous pourrions tirer beaucoup de leçons de cette collaboration.

\- Ah, tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche, Max, félicita Jefferson avec fierté et satisfaction. Je n'en attendais pas moins de la graine de grande photographe que tu es.

\- Q-quoi ?...

\- Tu vois, même Max est désireuse d'apprendre de ton style, Victoria, sourit le grand brun pour amadouer son élève.

\- Tsk. Hé bien, soit ! pesta l'héritière Chase en se rasseyant et en croisant les bras. Sachez toutefois que le résultat risque de ne pas être terrible... voire carrément abominable. Je connais assez ma « vision des choses » pour savoir que mon art et celui de Max ne sont pas faits pour se mélanger. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit. Alors que les élèves rangeaient tranquillement leurs affaires, le professeur se leva de la table contre laquelle il était appuyé.

\- Bien, je vous laisse une semaine pour préparer les premiers clichés de votre projet, déclara-t-il en allant récupérer à son tour ses fiches sur le pupitre. N'oubliez pas que derrière votre art, il y a une cause importante à défendre. Il ne s'agit pas que de vous mais d'un héritage que vous allez laisser au monde.

Ramassant son sac, Victoria quitta la salle de classe comme une furie, suivie de près par ses deux groupies de compagnie. Max, de son côté, termina de mettre son cahier dans sa besace, le cœur battant légèrement plus rapidement qu'à la normale. La prise de parole en classe restait une dure épreuve malgré la nouvelle confiance que lui procurait son pouvoir. C'était plus fort qu'elle… Elle détestait se mettre en avant de la sorte, contrairement à Victoria qui ne vivait que pour la lumière des projecteurs. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la reine de Blackwell disparaître des lieux comme si elle s'apprêtait à détruire l'univers. Max se demanda avec amertume si elle ne venait pas de commettre la pire bêtise de son existence en choisissant de s'allier artistiquement avec la blonde.

* * *

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre, annonça Chloé en grattant l'arrière de son crâne avant de remettre son bonnet en place.

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était pour un projet de cours, soupira Max en croisant les bras.

\- Okay, okay ! Ca, j'avais bien compris. Mais rien ne m'explique pourquoi t'es aussi nerveuse de bosser avec cette Victoria.

\- Parce qu'elle...

La châtaine n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une décapotable longea la route en terre battue pour s'introduire dans le parking qui menait au phare. À son bord, munie de lunettes de soleil Rayban, Victoria arrivait _fashionably late_ comme la grande diva qu'elle était. Et malgré l'appel d'air causé par son moyen de transport à ciel ouvert, sa chevelure de blé était impeccable. Même sa manière désinvolte de sortir de la voiture avait quelque chose de royal et de fascinant. Elle claqua sa portière d'un mouvement sec, dominateur avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son environnement. Impossible de manquer la légère grimace de dégoût qui déforma brièvement son visage sans défaut.

\- Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire, rit ouvertement Chloé, un sourire en coin. Bien que le rôle de la Méchante Reine lui aille comme un gant, j'aurais plutôt penché pour Cruella d'Enfer, en fait.

\- N'en rajoute pas, marmonna Max en lui donnant un coup de coude alors que la concernée se rapprochait progressivement.

Arrivée à leur hauteur, Victoria retira ses lunettes d'une geste digne d'une scène de film de Hollywood. La voyageuse temporelle se demanda si son opposante faisait cela naturellement ou juste pour se complaire dans son rôle de star de Blackwell. Et elle comprit que Chloé en était rapidement arrivée à la même conclusion quand elle la sentie trembler d'hilarité à ses côtés. Pas difficile de voir qu'elle se retenait de faire des commentaires peu plaisants à la nouvelle arrivante avec son tact légendaire.

L'héritière Chase quant à elle, ne se dérangea nullement pour reluquer de haut en bas la punk d'un œil critique et dédaigneux. Mais loin de s'écraser, Chloé décida de pousser la provocation un peu plus loin. Elle ouvrit ses bras en grand pour l'inviter à l'admirer sous toutes les coutures et tourna sur elle-même afin d'offrir un meilleur angle de vue à Victoria. Cette dernière, prise à son propre jeu, renifla, agacée. Max soupira longuement. Oui… elle venait certainement d'avoir la plus mauvaise idée au monde en invitant son amie aux cheveux bleus à la seconder durant le photoshoot. La plus mauvaise après avoir décidé la veille de collaborer avec le Diable lui-même.

\- Tu m'expliques la présence de cette énergumène, Loserfield ? Demanda Victoria en posant les mains sur ses hanches, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il se trouve que... commença Max.

\- L'énergumène, comme tu dis, est l'illustre Chloé Price, intervint la punk en coupant net la parole à son amie. Je suis l'adjointe attitrée de Max, son indispensable bras droit sans qui elle ne peut rien faire. Va falloir t'y faire, princesse, parce que je ne vais pas bouger de là.

Victoria croisa les bras.

\- Le monde essayait déjà de survivre à son erreur d'avoir engendré une hipster, on a maintenant une équipe de bras cassés, soupira la blonde avec agacement. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- Oh, pauvre de toi. Tu es sûre de pouvoir faire quelque chose avec des jolies mains manucurées ? Tu risquerais de te casser un ongle en appuyant sur le bouton de ton appareil photo.

\- Oh, parce que tu crois qu'être défoncée H24 te permet de faire les choses correctement ?

\- Certainement mieux que toi.

\- Ça suffit ! tonna Max en perdant patience.

Ce cri soudain fit taire les deux bagarreuses qui la dévisagèrent de concert. Chloé, embêtée, se contenta de grimacer devant l'exaspération apparente de son amie alors que Victoria se retrouva sans un mot. Les yeux écarquillés, elle restait estomaquée par ce soudain excès de colère. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait élever la voix. À dire vrai, elle n'avait jamais songé que la châtaine puisse dissimuler un tel tempérament derrière son visage piqué de tâches de rousseurs qui lui donnaient un air doux et gentil. C'était une première.

Le silence gagné, Max regarda tour à tour ses camarades et reprit :

\- Victoria, si j'ai demandé à Chloé de venir, c'est parce que nous allons avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour nous assister si nous sommes toutes les deux les modèles de la photo. Tu ne crois pas ?

Victoria arqua un sourcil, adhérant silencieusement à la légitimité de son idée. Mais elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de consentir pour autant. Elle resta de marbre. Mais cela suffit à la châtaine qui se tourna ensuite vers sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci, contente de ne pas se faire réprimander en première, était en train de tirer la langue à la richarde avec un sourire provocateur.

\- Et toi ! reprit Max avec la même sévérité qui figea Chloé sur place. N'en rajoute pas. Contente-toi de faire ton travail, s'il te plaît.

\- Compris, Cap'taine Max, répondit la punk en faisant le salut militaire. Tout débordement à venir ne proviendra pas de moi.

Pour appuyer sa déclaration, elle lança un regard insistant à Victoria qui roula des yeux dans un petit claquement de langue dégoûté. Max soupira. Repositionnant la bretelle de son sac, la petite brune prit alors la direction du phare, laissant sans remord les deux énergumènes dans son dos. Elle savait qu'elles étaient obligées de la suivre de toute façon, et elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire la police toute la journée. Alors elle prit un peu d'avance. La prochaine fois qu'une « brillante » idée lui viendrait à l'esprit, elle y songerait à plusieurs fois avant de la mettre en exécution. C'était certain.

.

Etrangement, l'après-midi se déroula plus ou moins sans encombre. Chloé, comme promis, se tint à carreaux et évita tout contact avec celle qu'elle avait surnommée « la harpie blonde » au bout de deux minutes de photoshoot. La punk se contenta de quelques commentaires ironiques et de faire ce que Max lui demandait sans chercher à batailler. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Victoria. A chaque fois que Max faisait une suggestion, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lourdement critiquer sa vision des choses et montrer sa désapprobation. Elles n'avançaient pas. Chacune avait un style bien trop personnel pour le mêler à celui de l'autre. L'incompatibilité évidente rendait la progression du travail extrêmement laborieuse et jouait indéniablement sur leurs nerfs.

\- Et si on jouait sur une image sensuelle ? proposa alors Chloé, songeuse.

Victoria soupira avec exaspération, lasse de cette journée qui n'en finissait pas.

\- Nous militons pour le droit des homosexuels et leur représentation publique, protesta la blonde en brassant l'air de sa main. Nous ne sommes pas là pour vendre de la vulgarité.

Son regard hautain descendit sur les vêtements de la rockeuse comme pour illustrer ce qu'elle trouvait vulgaire actuellement. Mais Chloé n'en tint pas compte. Au contraire, elle continua à sourire comme si son idée allait révolutionner le monde.

\- J'ai dit sensuel, pas vulgaire, princesse.

Pour lui prouver qu'elle avait raison, Chloé s'approcha de Max. Sans une once de gêne, elle la saisit par la taille avant de la plaquer contre elle. Leurs corps se rencontrèrent avec la grâce d'une danse de salon hispanique. Elle pencha alors son visage près de celui de son amie de toujours, feignant de tendre une pomme entre elles. La châtaine ne parut aucunement dérangée par ce contact rapprochée. Elle semblait même rire de l'idée et de la proximité de la situation.

\- C'est brillant, répondit Max sans pour autant se défaire de l'étreinte. Le double sous-entendu de la pomme empoisonnée et de la pomme interdite.

\- Impossible de savoir si la Méchante Reine veut tuer Blanche-Neige ou la faire sienne, compléta Chloé d'un sourire narquois, ravie d'être toujours sur la même longueur d'onde que sa meilleure amie, même après des années de séparation.

Bouche-bée, Victoria ne répondit rien. Elle devait s'avouer que l'idée était excellente pour le projet en question. Parfaite même. Bien qu'il était frustrant que ce soit une outsider de l'académie de Blackwell qui en soit l'instigatrice. La punk insupportable qui lui tapait sur le système qui plus est. Mais plus perturbant encore, une indicible colère l'étouffait et manquait de la faire suffoquer. Elle montait rageusement dans sa gorge, tel un vil serpent à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur les deux jeunes femmes serrées l'une contre l'autre. Leur proximité, leurs regards plongés dans celui qui les opposait, la main de Chloé sur la hanche de...

Victoria détourna immédiatement les yeux, le souffle rageur, se reprochant ses pensées déplacées. Quel était son problème ? Son cœur battait bien trop fort. Avait-elle ?... Non. C'était ridicule. Bien que sa logique lui soufflait à l'oreille la raison des réactions de son corps, la jeune femme les réfuta catégoriquement. Pourquoi serait-elle jalouse de toute manière ? C'était complètement illogique. Ce n'était pas digne d'elle… encore moins envers cette _hipster_.

Victoria reporta son regard sur Max qui riait d'une blague débile que Chloé devait avoir faite. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Bon, vous avez terminé de vous donner en spectacle ou vous voulez qu'on aille directement à la mairie officialiser ça ? Grogna sèchement la blonde s'en pouvoir empêcher son ton contrarié de lui échapper.

Le rappel à l'ordre les fit s'écarter l'une de l'autre sur un rire sarcastique de Chloé.

\- C'est bon, belle-maman ! Je te rends ta tendre et chère Blanche Neige, mais avise toi de l'empoisonner et je serai le chevalier en armure qui te pourfendra !

La riche héritière roula des yeux, visiblement peu amusée par la blague. Son regard des plus dédaigneux signifiait « Et tu te crois drôle, junkie ?... », mais elle passa outre la remarque désobligeante pour rajuster strictement sa jupe droite. Elle ne pouvait pas s'abaisser au niveau d'une droguée au mauvais goût capillaire. Elle valait mieux que cela.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on a trouvé un truc pas trop ringard par rapport à ce que Max nous a proposé jusqu'à présent, ce serait bien qu'on se dépêche de faire ce pseudo cliché-brouillon que je puisse me casser d'ici. Contrairement à d'autres, certaines personnes ont une vie, argua Victoria avec mépris. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous sachiez ce que c'est.

\- Okay okay, acquiesça Max en levant les mains pour tenter de calmer le jeu. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si l'idée de passer ma soirée avec toi m'enchantait plus que ça non plus.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, visiblement vexée de la réponse de la petite châtaine malgré son air imperturbable.

\- Parfait, trancha-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas imaginé que Max puisse lui renvoyer la monnaie de sa pièce de cette manière. Et la colère de tout à l'heure l'étouffa de nouveau. Elle se mit immédiatement une gifle mentale. Venait-elle de se rendre compte qu'elle était 'vexée' par Max ?... Absurde. Elle se foutait de l'avis de la pro-selfie. Elle se foutait même de son existence. La brune pouvait allait rôtir en Enfer avec tous ses autoportraits ridicules, le monde ne s'en porterait que mieux. Elle devait être encore sous l'effet de la contrariété précédente… Contrariété due à… Chloé tenant Max dans ses br… STOP. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à ça. Cette histoire devenait vraiment bizarre à force.

\- Bon ? Tu es prête, Victoria ? Demanda la châtaine en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. Si tu veux finir vite, on prend deux ou trois photos et tu es libre.

L'intéressée baissa les yeux dans la direction de la petite photographe qui se tenait face à elle, les bras le long du corps et le regard interrogateur. Max avait-elle toujours eu autant de tâches de rousseurs ? En l'observant de près, Victoria pouvait se rendre compte de leur nombre plus important que ce qu'elle avait cru jusqu'à présent. Les tâches, plus ou moins marquées, se répartissaient un peu aléatoirement le long de ses pommettes et son arête nasale. Il y en avait des minuscules comparées à d'autres. Mais la blonde devait avouer qu'elles constellaient sa figure avec grâce. Et elles faisaient joliment ressortir son teint pâle et ses grands yeux azur…

\- Oui, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Je suis prête. Finissons-en.

Max hocha gentiment la tête avant de se rapprocher un peu plus de la Reine de Blackwell qui entrouvrit les bras de mauvaise grâce pour lui faire signe de s'y loger. Elle obéit avec timidité, légèrement impressionnée par le regard peu avenant que lui lançait la grande blonde. Mais lorsque leurs corps se rencontrèrent, Max sentit un frisson la parcourir. Le parfum de Victoria l'enveloppa instantanément. Il devait coûter une fortune, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et lorsque le bras de l'héritière Chase se pressa contre ses hanches pour la tenir contre elle, Max ne put retenir le petit rougissement qui colora ses joues.

\- Ne mouille pas ton pantalon, hipster. Ce n'est qu'une photo, voulut-elle dire avec son mordant habituel, mais sa réplique sortit comme un murmure maladroit.

Venait-elle d'entendre de la gêne dans la voix de Victoria ?

Max releva la tête pour se noyer dans le regard vert impérial qui la surplombait. La sévérité de ses traits renforcée par son froncement de sourcil retranscrivait parfaitement la froide beauté de la Reine Maléfique de Blanche-Neige, Jefferson n'aurait pu choisir meilleur modèle pour l'interpréter. Mais au-delà de l'image qu'elle renvoyait, Max put lire dans ses yeux sombres une toute autre forme de beauté. Une beauté plus fébrile, plus naturelle… une forme d'hésitation, de faiblesse comme si Victoria ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

Max glissa ses mains le long des bras de la blonde qui la serra un peu plus contre elle en réponse, et elle la sentit frémir au contact. Son regard de jade vacilla, troublé, mais resta fixé dans le sien, incapable de se détourner. Victoria entrouvrit les lèvres, et Max crut qu'elle allait dire quelque chose. Mais elle les referma en déglutissant.

\- Oubliez pas la pomme, cria Chloé derrière l'objectif de l'appareil de la blonde.

Cela leur fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Victoria secoua imperceptiblement la tête de droite à gauche, comme s'extrayant avec difficulté d'une longue transe. Ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques secondes et elle se racla légèrement la gorge. Le rouge qui se répandit presque instantanément de sa nuque à ses oreilles ne passa pas inaperçu pour la personne dans ses bras. Max se retint de sourire en faisant comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de noter que Victoria n'était pas aussi insensible qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Elle était peut-être bien plus romantique et sensible au toucher qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Victoria plaça la pomme entre elles d'une main, son visage penchée vers celui de la petite brune dans un regard qui se voulait langoureux. Et elle le jouait avec expertise !

\- Ne dis rien, hipster, gronda-t-elle avec fureur la mâchoire contractée, en lisant l'amusement qui traversa le regard de Max.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, Victoria, répliqua-t-elle sans bouger alors que le « clic » caractéristique du déclencheur d'un appareil leur parvenait. Je me disais juste que tes yeux sont plus verts que ce que je croyais.

Victoria retint avec grand peine la chaleur qui tendit à vouloir colorer ses pommettes. Pourquoi se sentait-elle… perturbée par cette geek ?...

\- Bougez pas ! J'en prends une autre sous un angle différent.

La blonde fronça le nez avec mépris, encore une fois rappelée à l'ordre par une intervention parfaitement minutée de la part de Chloé.

\- Prend ton temps surtout, déjantée.

\- T'inquiètes pas, princesse, je comptais le faire, railla la punk en retour.

Victoria grogna et Max rigola doucement à sa réaction. Malgré sa frustration, la riche héritière se sentit réconfortée par ce son discret et chantant dont elle avait été l'unique témoin. La situation actuelle était des plus gênantes. Son corps contre le sien la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle pouvait sentir la poitrine de Max se soulever à chaque respiration. Elle pouvait sentir ses mains posées à la jointure de son épaule et de son bras… Mais, si elle devait se l'avouer, ce n'était pas une mauvaise gêne… au contraire… elle était même plutôt… _agréable_. Max avait beau être petite, frêle, et pourtant, collée contre son corps, ses hanches pressées contre les siennes et sa tête à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, elle lui apparaissait forte, en pleine maîtrise de ses moyens malgré la gêne qui dansait dans ses yeux océan. Et Victoria se mit à prier pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'extraire de l'univers azuré qui tuait sa raison avec une tendresse mortelle. Le souffle de la petite châtaine était chaud contre sa mâchoire, légèrement trop rapide face à son calme apparent. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de le noter avec satisfaction. Un flash les aveugla.

\- C'est bon, c'est dans la boîte ! S'exclama joyeusement la punk, ravie de son travail de photographe en herbe.

Immédiatement Victoria s'écarta de Max comme si le contact l'avait brûlée. Le regard légèrement hébété, elle mit quelques secondes à retrouver contenance alors que son masque de Reine de Blackwell reprenait possession de son visage.

\- Enfin, cracha-t-elle avec mépris. J'avais peur que ça ne se termine jamais.

Le regard sévère, elle foudroya Chloé de ses orbes vert radioactif en lui faisant signe de lui rendre son appareil. Max aurait pu jurer que ses yeux lançaient des lasers. Mais levant le menton avec insolence, la punk s'exécuta sur un « Le faire tomber par accident m'a traversé l'esprit, mais tu as de la chance que ça aurait également ruiné la note semestrielle de Max. »

\- Tch, argua la riche héritière en fourrant son matériel hors de prix dans un sac rembourré pour le protéger. C'est ta vie que j'aurais ruiné s'il était tombé… En attendant, je regarderai l'ampleur des dégâts de retour à Blackwell. Heureusement que certains ont inventé Photoshop pour parer au travail d'amateurs comme toi.

Max se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, légèrement embarrassée devant leur joute verbale. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui la gênait le plus. Elle commençait à s'y faire…. C'était plutôt la réalisation du départ imminent de Victoria. Elle la voyait rassembler ses affaires… elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Mais rien de concret ne lui venait à l'esprit. Sa tête était vide.

\- D-dans tous les cas, merci pour aujourd'hui, Victoria. C'était plutôt cool de travailler avec toi…

 _Oh bien joué, Max. Très classe…_ se félicita-t-elle avec ironie. _Prépare toi à sa répartie mordante._

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre congé, la grande blonde s'arrêta, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. Max la fixait avec son éternelle timidité maladive. Son instant de domination et de pouvoir sur Chloé et elle-même semblait s'être envolé bien loin. A la place, elle paraissait gênée, sincèrement reconnaissante de ses efforts de coopération malgré toutes les vacheries qu'elle lui avait lancées dans l'après-midi. Victoria se radoucit instinctivement, bien qu'elle ne voulut pas se l'admettre.

\- T'emballe pas, hipster. Il nous reste encore tout à faire, grogna-t-elle en essayant de paraître désinvolte, ce shoot n'était que le premier jet pour le dossier. Je t'enverrai un message quand j'aurais tiré quelque chose de potable de ces clichés non professionnels.

Elle jeta ensuite un regard dédaigneux à Chloé, tout en continuant :

\- La prochaine fois, épargne moi juste l'aide de ton « _assistante_ ».

\- Hé ! J'étais super utile, protesta la punk. Sans moi vous seriez encore en train de débattre sur la bonne pose à adopter.

Mais Max ignora la réponse de Chloé. Un grand sourire fendit son visage alors qu'elle se rendait compte que tout espoir de collaboration avec Victoria n'était peut-être pas perdu. La blonde mima un minuscule rictus arrogant pour toute réponse avant de se détourner définitivement, prenant le chemin qui menait au parking où elle avait laissé sa voiture de collection.

.

Plus tard dans la soirée, allongée de tout son long sur le lit de Chloé, _Burn it to the Ground_ de Nickelback en fond musical, Max sentit son portable vibrer au fond de sa poche, annonçant la réception d'un sms. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se crisper et le sortit nerveusement, une pointe de stress perçant son estomac. C'était étrange, elle craignait de voir s'afficher le nom de Victoria tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'espérer que ce soit le cas. Elle déverrouilla son écran. Son cœur accéléra la cadence d'appréhension.

 **Victoria, 21h42** : Bon, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour rattraper le total manque de talent de ce rebus de la société qui te sert d'amie. Passe dans ma chambre d'ici cinq minutes pour qu'on en discute.

 **Victoria, 21h43** : Et ne me fais pas attendre.

La petite châtaine se rendit compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration au moment où elle sentit une brûlure nerveuse lui entraver les poumons. Elle prit quelques secondes pour relire les messages, les idées un peu confuses. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ?... Victoria attendait-elle une réponse, d'ailleurs ?... Après tout, elle l'invitait à la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas rien. Un peu sèchement et de manière très directive, certes, mais c'était sa façon de faire… et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, personne n'entrait dans la chambre de Victoria… Bien que Max s'y soit déjà rendue en ninja à deux reprises pour tenter d'inculper la blonde dans plusieurs affaires un peu louches. Mais cela, c'était une autre histoire. Aujourd'hui, Victoria désirait sa présence. Elle l'invitait _officiellement_ –ou plutôt l'ordonnait officiellement- . Et Max sentit une boule de stress remonter le long de sa gorge.

Comment lui dire qu'elle se trouvait actuellement chez Chloé, et donc, dans l'impossibilité de faire acte de présence dans cinq minutes à Blackwell ? Elle pouvait voyager dans le temps, pas se téléporter. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Max réfléchit un instant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une réponse pas trop naze à lui envoyer pour refuser poliment tout en restant dans ses bonnes grâces. Simple comme bonjour quand on connaissait le caractère impérial de Victoria. Ca allait passer crème. Chloé choisit ce moment pour se jeter à ses côtés sur le matelas, la faisant légèrement rebondir.

\- T'as l'air en pleine réflexion, Maxipad. C'est quiiii ?! Ton chéri Warren ?... Kate ?... Bitchtoria ?...

\- Chloé… ne l'appelle pas comme ça… rigola doucement Max en se frottant la nuque. Elle a fait des efforts aujourd'hui.

\- Oh, donc c'est bien la princesse, s'étonna-t-elle en roulant sur le dos. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Me féliciter pour mes photos bien meilleures que les siennes ? Nous balancer sa super vie sociale à la figure ?

Max éclata de rire devant l'air brillant de fierté de sa meilleure amie qui lui décocha un sourire à un million de dollars. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait cette fille et son éternelle autodérision décalée.

\- Elle dit plutôt qu'elle a rattrapé ton manque total de talent pour le shoot de cet aprem. Sous-entendu, sans elle ce projet serait voué à l'échec.

\- Quelle hypocrite, railla la punk, sa bouche mimant un outrage profond. Elle ne comprend rien à mon art. Si j'étais encore à Blackwell, je lui botterai ses petites fesses royales avec mes _Dr. Martens_. Oh oui, je le ferai…. Songea-t-elle à voix haute. Avoue que ça pourrait être drôle !

La petite châtaine arqua un sourcil joueur en souriant.

\- Ton art ?

\- Mon immense talent artistique même.

\- Et bien, mademoiselle Jefferson en herbe, au moins la modestie ne vous étouffe pas.

\- La modestie c'est pour ceux qui n'ont aucune confiance en eux, fit Chloé en haussant négligemment les épaules. Et je suis très confiante en ma capacité à botter des derrières de richards. Crois-moi, c'est un talent inné.

\- Comme tu l'as fait avec Nathan avant que je ne te sauve, ironisa la brune.

Chloé lui offrit un sourire en coin assorti d'un clin d'œil.

\- Ca c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle, Super Max. Car, tout le monde sait que dans les films hollywoodiens, il faut que la fille trop cool se sacrifie pour l'avènement du nouveau héros. En gros, sans moi, tu n'irais jamais combattre le mal.

\- Imbécile, s'amusa la photographe en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule qui fit éclater de rire la punk aux cheveux bleus.

Elles se chamaillèrent quelques instants en se bousculant gentiment. Simplement heureuses de profiter de leur temps libre ensemble.

\- Bon ! Trêve de bavardages, fit Chloé en se reprenant, qu'est ce qu'on mange ce soir ? Pizza ou omelette au bacon ? Choisis bien, le moment est crucial et tu n'as pas le droit de revenir en arrière pour goûter les deux.

* * *

Victoria, enfermée dans sa chambre, finissait d'arranger sa tenue avec un peu plus de soin qu'à l'accoutumée, quand son iPhone s'illumina. Elle avait beau se persuader qu'elle faisait cela pour paraître plus impressionnante aux yeux de la pro des selfies, l'idée d'être irréprochable quand elle franchirait sa porte stagnait dans un coin sombre de son esprit. Elle la réfuta vigoureusement.

 **Maxine, 21h50** : Désolée Victoria, mais Chloé m'a invité à dîner avec elle ce soir, est-ce qu'on peut repousser ? Je ne pense rentrer aux dortoirs qu'aux alentours du couvre-feu. Mais je suis impatiente de voir ce que tu as fait, on en discute demain si tu veux ))

Le cerveau de Victoria bugua pendant une infime seconde. Il s'arrêta même carrément de fonctionner. Attendez qu'elle comprenne bien… Max refusait son invitation pour aller dîner en tête-à-tête avec cette dégénérée aux cheveux bleus ?... Dans quel délire vivait-elle ?... Personne ne disait jamais « non » à Victoria Chase. Personne n'avait jamais refusé une de ses invitations ! Tout le monde accourait quand elle le désirait. On lui baisait les pieds.

La blonde serra ses mâchoires avec une frustration grandissante.

 _« Chloé m'a invité à dîner avec elle ce soir, est-ce qu'on peut repousser ? Je ne pense rentrer aux dortoirs qu'aux alentours du couvre-feu. »_

Malgré elle, le message fit remonter dans sa mémoire la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté l'après-midi même. Ce moment où, incapable de faire quoique ce soit, elle avait vu Chloé attirer subtilement Max dans ses bras, leurs corps pressés contre l'autre, leurs visages séparés par si peu de distance… Et le pire était que la châtaine n'en avait pas été gênée le moins du monde… Victoria fronça les sourcils avec colère, ses doigts se crispant autour de son téléphone. L'agitation qu'elle avait ressentie un peu plus tôt l'étrangla de plus belle. Elle la sentie grimper en elle, incendier sur son passage son estomac qui se tordit de mécontentement et se fixer dans sa cage thoracique. Elle haïssait ce sentiment détestable qui la rongeait de l'intérieur… mais l'idée persistante de Chloé comblant les centimètres qui séparait son visage de la brune la révulsait sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Foutue Loserfield… elle se perdait de nouveau dans ses fabulations à cause d'elle.

Victoria inspira profondément, en essayant de refouler cette montée de colère qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. _Elle n'était pas jalouse de Chloé… elle n'était pas jalouse de Chloé_ … Elle se répéta cette phrase comme un mantra à de nombreuses reprises. Il n'y avait rien de bizarre. Elle n'était pas jalouse. Elle avait juste été dérangée par cette surexposition d'intimité par deux looseuses qui clairement ne connaissaient rien à l'élégance de la mise en scène. Voilà. C'était cela. Elle avait juste été dérangée par leur comportement outrancier.

Pourtant, alors que ses yeux se posaient naturellement sur la photographie qui occupait le centre de son écran d'ordinateur, elle ne ressentit aucun étalage inopportun. Non. Il n'y avait pas de surexposition, ou de voyeurisme… Simplement une belle composition scénique qui captait un jeu de tentation interdit, parfaitement interprété par l'innocence de Max lovée contre le corps de son ennemie. Instinctivement, Victoria s'approcha de son écran, agrandissant d'un clic de souris le visage de la brune. Sa tête était partiellement de profil, tourné vers la sienne. Son expression naturelle était aussi douce que celle qu'elle gardait en souvenir depuis son point de vue de la scène. Max la regardait avec la pureté renversante qu'on s'attendait à trouver chez Blanche-Neige… Elle la regardait comme si elle essayait de voir le bon elle, de l'aider à le faire sortir, le laisser s'exprimer pendant que Victoria attentait sans pitié à sa vie par vanité et jalousie. La blonde déglutit, son cœur s'emballant à la réalisation de l'ironie mordante de la situation. C'était exactement ce qui s'était passé entre elles depuis le début de l'année… c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Max… Jefferson n'aurait pas pu choisir meilleurs interprètes pour ce conte.

De frustration, elle ferma brutalement Photoshop. C'était quoi son problème, merde ?... Elle était la Reine de Blackwell, il était légitime qu'elle écrase des gens. C'était comme ça qu'on se hissait au sommet. L'art était un monde sans pitié, pour réussir, il ne fallait pas avoir peur d'éliminer la concurrence… alors pourquoi Max l'avait-elle regardé ainsi comme si elle méritait mieux que cette vie ?...

Penser à la brune lui fit se rappeler qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. _« Désolée Victoria, mais Chloé m'a invité à dîner avec elle ce soir, est-ce qu'on peut repousser ? »_. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire ?... Amuse-toi bien avec ta junkie de compagnie ?... Non, c'était méchant et un peu trop gratuit. Même pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un truc un peu moins agressif, même si elle mourrait d'envie de montrer sa désapprobation. Ou alors… elle pouvait juste ne pas répondre… C'était bien aussi.

Sur cette pensée, elle reposa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet et lança un regard noir à son reflet dans le miroir qui lui renvoyait une image d'elle un peu mieux apprêtée que tout à l'heure. Cette tenue lui allait diablement bien. Que Max pleure d'avoir manqué l'occasion d'admirer une personne avec plus de style qu'elle n'en aurait jamais. Elle aurait pu apprendre quelque chose.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey lecteurs !**  
 **J'espère que vous allez toujours très bien et que vous êtes prêts pour la seconde partie de ce one-shot, parce que vous allez y avoir droit tout de suite.**  
 **Je vous souhaite un très bonne lecture, et je vous remercie pour nous suivre, Onigiri et moi à travers ce texte.**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

Le lendemain quand Victoria se leva, ce fut d'une humeur exécrable. Les sourcils froncés et une migraine martelant ses tempes, elle manqua d'envoyer valser son réveil qui l'irritait depuis quelques secondes de sa sonnerie agressive. Mais, en se penchant pour l'atteindre, elle le manqua et se cogna l'avant bras contre la surface en bois. Son état d'énervement grimpa d'encore un échelon tandis que, sourd à ses protestations, son réveil continuait son tintamarre insupportable. Elle l'écrasa avec force, espérant le casser au passage pour ne plus jamais avoir à l'entendre.

Le silence retrouvé, la blonde soupira longuement en se passant doucement une main sur le visage. L'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux qu'une poignée de minutes persistant dans son corps et son esprit. Et c'était pratiquement le cas, à vrai dire. Dans la léthargie de son réveil progressif, elle se rappelait avoir vu les heures défiler avec une lenteur mortelle, torturée par ses pensées qui ne voulaient pas se taire. Et agacée de penser de nouveau, elle repoussa sa couette sans ménagement pour se redresser d'un bond. Les cheveux ébouriffés, elle les réajusta d'une main. La veille, elle avait longuement traîné sur son ordinateur bien après son heure habituelle de coucher. La raison ?... elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'attendre l'heure du couvre-feu juste avant lequel Max était supposée rentrer. Sa chambre se trouvant à l'exact opposé de la sienne, elle savait qu'elle l'aurait entendu fouler le couloir de ses pas même si la brune eut tenté de rentrer en douce. Mais rien. Vingt-trois heures était passé. Minuit avait suivi. Une heure du matin également. Pas de mini-geek hipster fan de cerfs à l'horizon. Max s'était bien foutue de sa gueule. Sifflant entre ses dents, Victoria attrapa son portable pour envoyer un message bien salé à la concernée.

 **Victoria, 6h45** : Je ne sais pas quel degré de sérieux tu accordes à ton travail (certainement aucun vu que tu n'as toujours pas rendu ta photo pour le concours de « Héros au Quotidien ») mais personnellement j'ai un niveau scolaire à maintenir. Donc rejoins-moi avant la première heure de cours pour faire un topo.

Mais alors qu'elle allait appuyer sur la touche d'envoie, Victoria se retint. Il n'était pas sept heures du matin. C'était peut-être un peu tôt pour l'agresser. Elle regarda de nouveau son message. Oh et puis merde ! Max n'avait qu'à assumer son manque de sérieux. Elle pressa le symbole d'envoi. Si elle la tirait du lit, c'était bien fait pour elle. Déjà qu'elle hésitait à aller frapper à sa porte de l'autre côté du couloir pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

 _Ca, c'est fait_ , soupira-t-elle, un peu plus calme en décidant de se lever. Elle s'occupa alors de ses tâches matinales, prenant son temps pour s'habiller et se préparer. Mais lorsque l'horloge tourna et afficha pratiquement huit heures du matin sans qu'elle n'ait de réponse, ce fut un retour violent à la frustration. Elle écrivit un deuxième message. Puis un troisième. Un quatrième. Peut-être même cinq ou six. Elle ne tint plus vraiment les comptes après le troisième et se contentait de taper et d'envoyer ce qui lui passait par la tête. C'était idiot, mais elle ne pensait plus à son image et souhaitait juste se défouler sur ce rébus de la société qui la faisait patienter, Elle, Victoria Chase, la Reine de cet endroit, comme on aurait fait attendre un vulgaire laquais. C'était inadmissible… Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensa au départ avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait envoyé près de sept textos d'affilés… Okay…. Elle avait peut-être un peu exagéré. Et à vrai dire, elle devait admettre que ce n'était pas forcément contre Max ou quoique ce soit, il en aurait été de même pour Nathan ou Taylor… mais le manque de réponse l'irritait fortement. Elle savait au fond d'elle avoir dépassé les bornes et s'être - un peu - laissée emporter avec son assaut de messages… mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ignorée de la sorte. On ne snobait pas sa personne, c'était contre l'ordre même des choses ! Ses parents lui avaient bien appris à toujours être au centre de l'attention à savoir se faire désirer. C'est pour cela qu'habituellement il suffisait qu'elle claque des doigts et les gens se battaient pour un seul de ses regards. C'était ainsi. Et pourtant, cette hipster qui aurait dû se sentir honorée de son intérêt – purement professionnel et contre sa volonté, tenait à souligner la blonde – ne daignait pas répondre à ses messages. Alors oui, bien évidemment, la colère qui ne cessait de monter en elle n'était autre que de l'outrage. Un outrage purement raisonné.

 _« tututu… I'm so fancyyyy, you already knooow. I'm in the fast laaaane from L.A to Tokyooo…"_

Victoria fut brutalement extirpée de ses pensées lorsque la chanson d'Iggy Azalea envahie la pièce. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait avant de tourner la tête vers sa table de chevet. L'écran de son iPhone était éclairé, l'informant d'un appel entrant d'un contact enregistré.

 _Hm ?..._ grogna-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Elle s'approcha alors et attrapa son appareil avec agacement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grogner un « si Taylor a encore oublié de prendre son putain de caf… » avant de s'arrêter, soufflée. Elle n'était absolument pas préparée au marathon que son cœur démarra lorsqu'elle vit « Loserfield » s'afficher sur l'écran de son smartphone (elle l'avait renommée ainsi une heure plutôt pour marquer la supériorité qu'elle avait sur cette fille qui osait remettre son statut en question). Pour peu, sa main se serait mise à trembler, alors que ses oreilles bourdonnaient en réponse à un afflux sanguin trop important. Mais, serrant son poing, l'héritière Chase se sermonna pour reprendre contenance. Ce n'était que Max, la ringarde aux selfies. Une simple personne qui ne se démarquait pas du peuple. Pire ! Qui vivait en bas de l'échelle sociale, écrasée par le reste de la chaîne alimentaire.

Alors, pour couper court à l'élan irraisonné de ses émotions, la blonde décrocha presque rageusement. D'un ton sec, mais toujours distingué, elle déclara :

\- Chase à l'appareil.

 _\- Bon, princesse, y a un truc qu'il faut que je t'explique..._

Le sang de Victoria ne fit qu'un tour. Elle écarta le téléphone une demi-seconde de son oreille pour le regarder avec perplexité. Était-elle en train de rêver ?... Il y avait bien marqué « Loserfield » sur son écran, et pourtant c'était la voix à la fois endormie et agacée de Chloé à l'autre bout du fil et pas celle fluette de la hipster. Que faisait-elle avec le téléphone de Max ?

 _\- Le matin, les gens normaux, bah... ils dorment ! Alors, si tu pouvais arrêter de faire sonner ce putain de..._

Il eut un bruit de froissement de tissu, puis un gémissement plaintif. Et une petite voix qui semblait lointaine marmonna :

\- _Chloé... Qu'est-ce que tu..._

Victoria manqua un battement de cœur alors qu'un frisson glacé lui descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale. Tout parut se bousculer dans sa tête. Le bruit des draps… le gémissement du réveil… La blonde se retrouva incapable d'émettre le moindre son, hébétée par cette soudaine révélation. Elle resserra sans même s'en rendre compte ses doigts autour de son portable, toujours collé à son oreille. Ses yeux fixaient un point inexistant. Cette abrutie d'hipster venait de passer la nuit chez la junkie et, supposément, dans le lit de cette dernière. Max… Max dans le lit de Chloé…

Sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison, Victoria sentit son estomac se tordre et se nouer douloureusement. Chaque noeud lui donnait la nausée. Chaque nœud la faisait un peu plus souffrir. Et son cœur battait bien trop fort. Elle tenta de prendre une grande inspiration, mais sa poitrine était aussi douloureuse que si on y avait planté un couteau et tourné la lame à plusieurs reprises. Elle serra les mâchoires. Ce sentiment de déception, elle en avait déjà connu le goût amer une fois... Lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant et qu'elle brandissait fièrement son trophée de danseuse avant de se rendre compte que ses parents ne se trouvaient pas parmi les spectateurs, comme ils le lui avaient promis. Mais là n'était pas la question. Ce que Victoria cherchait à comprendre était pourquoi et comment Max éveillait en elle ce sentiment qu'elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais ressentir. Ce sentiment de défaite cuisante…

À l'autre bout du fil, il eut une sorte de raffut. Un mélange de rire et de grognement. Mais la blonde s'en fichait éperdument. Sans plus de préambule, elle raccrocha en se retenant de justesse à ne pas jeter son téléphone contre le mur. Avec rage, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, ne s'inquiétant même plus de se décoiffer. Son cœur ne se calmait pas. Il battait avec fureur dans les moindres recoins de son corps, lui faisant perdre la raison. C'était quoi son problème à cette hipster ?!...

 _Putain de merde…_

Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Se sermonnant, Victoria prit alors une grande inspiration qui fit trembler son être. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre aussi facilement ses moyens ni même de frôler les limites de sa patience. Elle devait se reprendre.

* * *

\- Allô ? Allô ? appela Max en désespoir de cause. Elle a raccroché...

Soupirant longuement, elle abandonna son portable sur le sol de la chambre et tourna ensuite un regard noir vers la fautive.

\- Chloé ! ronchonna-t-elle en faisant la moue. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu t'énerves ? rétorqua la punk qui s'alluma une cigarette roulée avant de s'étendre dans le lit. La bourgeoise s'en remettra avec un petit thé à la camomille.

La jeune photographe allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais elle se tut abruptement quand les mots se formèrent dans son esprit. C'est vrai, Chloé avait raison… Pourquoi était-elle agacée de ne pas avoir eu Victoria au téléphone ? Pire… pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de remonter le temps pour corriger cette bévue ? Hier encore, Victoria et elle se détestaient et refusaient de se côtoyer. Hier encore, elles se disputaient pour des détails qui n'avaient aucune importance. Alors gaspiller son pouvoir pour quelqu'un qui aimait vous traîner dans la boue, elle n'était pas masochiste à ce point là. Max écouta sa raison face à cet étrange caprice qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Et puis… Elle pourrait amplement discuter plus tard avec sa partenaire de projet durant la journée et lui dire que Chloé était une imbécile heureuse qui aimait prendre son portable pour répondre à sa place. Elle l'avait déjà fait avec Warren. Et il l'avait bien pris quand elle lui avait expliqué. Mais bizarrement, cela n'atténuait en rien son trouble... Trouble que l'œil expert de sa meilleure amie n'allait pas tarder à remarquer si elle continuait à rester à ses côtés de manière aussi crispée. Mais c'était profondément frustrant… Elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer ce qui la dérangeait autant dans le fait que Chloé ait envoyé promener Victoria alors qu'elle cherchait à la joindre.

A son tour agacée, et cherchant à s'accorder un peu de répit, la châtaine se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle prétexta avoir besoin d'évacuer la fumée du joint de la punk avant que l'odeur n'imprègne ses vêtements. Cette dernière grogna un simple « bonne idée Mad Max, ça m'évitera d'avoir le gros con sur le dos dès le matin. Tu peux également allumer la musique si tu veux » sans bouger le petit doigt. Max n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer sur sa réaction.

Alors, tournant des talons, elle s'approcha du poste radio qu'elle enclencha pour meubler la conversation avant d'aller récupérer son téléphone au pied du lit. Elle se rendit brutalement compte des multiples sms que la blonde lui avait envoyés depuis 6h45 du matin. Aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment sympa… mais ils dégageaient quelque chose qui fit accélérer son cœur. Victoria avait vraiment essayé de la joindre… elle avait vraiment essayé de leur arranger un moment dans son emploi du temps pour le bien de leur projet. Et Max n'avait rien vu… La châtaine se mordit la lèvre, songeuse et embêtée, ses pensées tournant dans sa tête à lui donner le vertige. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse. La blonde avait l'air profondément en colère dans son dernier sms… Et Chloé n'avait certainement pas arrangé les choses tout à l'heure. Mais alors que ses doigts commençaient à taper un message, elle s'interrompit. Pourquoi devait-elle demander pardon au final ?... Bah oui. Quelle était sa faute sinon ne pas offrir toute sa disponibilité à cette reine tyrannique ? Elle avait parfaitement le droit de dormir le matin sans avoir à se jeter sur les messages de Victoria comme un chiot en mal de son maître. Elle avait le droit d'avoir une vie hors de portée de sa royale personne.

La résolution de ne pas répondre prise, Max rangea son portable dans sa poche avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit aux côtés de Chloé. Il valait mieux tout laisser tomber pour le moment. Les choses n'allaient pas se régler en un claquement de doigts de toute façon. Elle choisit donc d'enfouir son inquiétude dans un recoin sombre de sa tête, se sentant l'esprit plus léger.

\- Ce serait génial si on pouvait rester ici pour toujours, soupira Chloé.

\- Je suis d'accord… T'es sûre qu'on ne peut pas ?...

S'installant confortablement, Max sentit sa meilleure amie lui faire de la place. Que c'était bon de juste se relaxer sans se soucier du reste du monde pour une fois. Sourire en coin, la brune attrapa son appareil photo pour son selfie matinal. Comme à chaque fois un thème s'imposait à son esprit. Celui-ci représenterait une amitié précieuse et immuable dans un univers passé pourtant en perpétuelle évolution. Mais avant qu'elle n'appuie sur le déclencheur, Chloé s'immisça dans le champ et posa un baiser sur sa joue lorsque le flash retentit.

\- Garde-la précieusement, conseilla la punk en tirant la dernière bouffée de sa ' _cigarette'_. Tu rendras des gens vert de jalousie quand je serais devenue célèbre.

\- Quand tu seras devenue une artiste de renom, tu veux dire ? railla la châtaine d'un air faussement dédaigneux, admirant le cliché qui apparaissait sur le polaroid.

\- Ne sois pas si envieuse. Tu auras le droit d'être ma femme de chambre.

Un court silence suivit sa déclaration et contre toute attente, Chloé reçut un oreiller en pleine figure. Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Outrée, elle dévisagea son amie et le coussin posé sur son épaule avant de s'en armer à son tour. Les deux demoiselles se toisèrent, se défiant mutuellement en silence.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, menaça Max en haussant les sourcils. Tu sais pertinemment que j'ai le pouvoir de tout anticiper.

\- Si ça se trouve, tu as déjà remonté le temps des dizaines de fois pour me faire mordre la poussière, concéda la rebelle sans perdre de son arrogance. Mais j'essaierai encore et toujours !

Les éclats de rire des deux parties retentirent avant même que les premières hostilités ne soient lancées.

.

Faisant signe de la main, Max salua sa meilleure amie qui démarra son vieux pickup et quitta le parking de l'académie comme si elle fuyait la peste. Cette vision fit sourire la petite châtaine qui suivit la course de son amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'angle d'une rue dans un bruit de pot d'échappement. Il était vraiment dommage que Chloé ne soit plus étudiante à Blackwell. Elles auraient pu aller en cours ensemble, faire les quatre cents coups comme quand elles étaient petites… voire, simplement traîner toutes les deux en n'ayant rien d'autre à se dire que parler du beau temps et des gens de leur classe. Nul doute que les journées se seraient déroulés avec beaucoup plus d'animation. Le sourire de la petite châtaine se changea en un roulement d'yeux amusé. Malgré les années qui étaient passées, c'était comme si jamais rien ne les avait séparées. Cinq ans… cinq longues années. Et pourtant elles étaient restées les mêmes l'une pour l'autre malgré leurs évolutions opposées et leurs divergences de caractères qui s'étaient accentuées. Max regarda la photo qu'elle avait prise un peu plus tôt. Chloé qui déposait ses lèvres contre sa joue. Chloé qui souriait contre sa peau. Cette simple image illustrait le lien indestructible qui les raccordait, aveugle face aux dégâts du temps et ceux de l'absence.

\- Hé, Maximax !

Tirée de ses pensées en entendant son nom, Max se retourna vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller en rangeant le selfie en papier glacé dans son sac. Elle sourit dès que son regard croisa celui du jeune homme qui l'avait appelé. Elle répondit chaleureusement en penchant légèrement sa tête de côté :

\- Salut, Warren !

Le jeune geek à la chevelure ébouriffée s'approcha tranquillement de sa camarade d'une démarche nonchalante. Son joli visage éternellement rayonnant à chaque fois qu'il la retrouvait se fendit d'un immense sourire digne d'une publicité pour dentifrice. Il accompagna son arrivée d'un signe de la main pour la saluer. Et au moment où il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, Max put lire sur son t-shirt bleu roi, un peu large : « le geek ne dort pas, il se met en veille ». Elle rit doucement. Voilà. C'était exactement le genre de choses qui donnait à son ami un air attendrissant sans qu'il cherche forcément à le vouloir. Et elle l'appréciait pour sa simplicité. Il arrivait à la mettre de bon humeur rien que par sa présence.

\- Je vois que tu as carrément un chauffeur personnel, remarqua Warren en émettant un sifflement d'admiration. La classe ! Plutôt badass en plus.

\- Tu crois quoi ? rétorqua malicieusement Max en posant les mains sur ses hanches. J'ai tout un réseau de petits minions qui vont m'aider à prendre possession d'Arcadia Bay. On n'est déjà pas loin de voler la lune.

\- Bien évidemment. Et bientôt, tu vas m'avouer que tu es une Prescott cachée ?

\- Tu n'as pas osé dire ça !

Les deux jeunes gens rirent en cœur quand Max fit mine d'être offensée. Comme toujours, avec le brun, l'ambiance se voulait légère et agréablement veloutée d'humour. Tout ce qu'elle adorait. Les réparties fusaient et les références n'avaient jamais besoin d'être explicitées. Ils se comprenaient mutuellement d'un regard. Et, tout en prenant tranquillement le chemin de l'école, il lui fit part d'une future projection de _La Planète des Singes_ dans un drive-in à quelques bornes de là. La séance allait se jouer –selon lui – à guichets fermés et il fallait qu'ils prennent leurs places immédiatement s'ils voulaient aller faire les singes ensemble. Max arqua un sourcil amusé alors qu'il imitait un commandant gorille qui requérait leur présence pour cet évènement exceptionnel qui ne se déroulait qu'une fois tous les millénaires. Cette réplique assortie à ses grimaces l'acheva. La petite brune éclata joyeusement de rire. Warren jouait dans l'exagération pour la faire réagir, faisant des grands gestes maladroits qui manquèrent de les faire trébucher.

\- Arrête, j'ai mal au ventre ! plaida la châtaine, hilare.

\- Pas de pitié pour les humains !

\- Tu n'es pas humain, tu es un geek !

\- Hey ! Les geeks ont une âme sensible…

Quand ils arrivèrent à hauteur des portes, le jeune homme arrêta son cinéma et s'empressa de devancer sa camarade pour lui tenir la battante. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il se décala légèrement sur le côté afin de laisser le passage libre à la demoiselle.

\- Oh, monsieur le macaque est galant, railla la photographe en se retenant de pouffer.

\- Mon humanité me dicte d'être votre humble et preux chevalier, rétorqua le jeune homme en se courbant élégamment.

\- Mais quel genre de danger imminent pourrait bien requérir la présence de mon héros sur son destrier blanc ? Soupira-t-elle comme une demoiselle en détresse sans pouvoir retenir son sourire narquois.

Warren ne releva pas l'ironie dans sa voix. Laissant son amie pénétrer dans le bâtiment, il lâcha ensuite la porte pour la rattraper en deux foulées et raccorder son pas au sien. De nouveau à ses côtés, il se tint bien droit, beau et grand, faisant mine d'avoir la main portée sur une épée invisible à sa ceinture.

\- Un danger mortel ! J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez en projet photo avec la Reine Chase, ma Dame, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin. Comme je vous l'ai dit, en preux chevalier que je suis, j'irai occire la Méchante Sorcière sous sa forme démoniaque de dragon cracheur de feu afin de sauver la belle et innocente princesse.

Max rit de plus belle avant de secouer lentement la tête et de rétorquer :

\- Très bon plan, à un détail près, fit-elle en coulant un regard amusé dans sa direction. Ca, c'est la Belle au bois dormant, pas Blanche-Neige, petit génie. La Méchante Reine ne se transforme pas en dragon, elle empoisonne sa belle-fille d'une pomme rouge par jalousie de son incroyable beauté. Du moins dans la version Disney, parce que les contes de Grimm sont beaucoup moins… _charmants_ , si je puis dire. –elle marqua une pause dans un petit sourire- et je vois que les nouvelles vont vite.

\- À Blackwell, tout se diffuse comme une traînée de poudre, répondit Warren en faisant un clin d'œil à sa camarade, passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules. Et sinon, tu as quelque chose de prévu cet après-midi ?

\- Ah euh…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, une voix tranchante et glacée juste derrière eux interrompit les deux jeunes gens. Ils sursautèrent à l'unisson.

\- Oui. Elle a quelque chose de prévu. Mais ne laissez pas mon aura de dragon maléfique interrompre vos petits rituels amoureux, fit-elle froidement.

Max se retourna promptement, s'écartant sans même s'en rendre compte de Warren qui rougissait furieusement. A la fois honteux d'avoir été pris sur le fait par l'héritière Chase en personne, et embarrassé de ses propos acérés qui touchaient en plein dans le mille. Mais la petite châtaine ne se rendit pas compte de l'état de son ami, ou alors, elle ne s'en formalisa pas vraiment. Ses yeux restaient focalisés sur le visage de Victoria qui lui retournait un regard dédaigneux et légèrement contrarié. Elle déglutit. Sa manière de froncer les sourcils ne lui indiquaient rien de bon… Comme à chaque fois qu'elle tirait cette tête là, la blonde tentait de préserver un calme factice pour l'unique bien de son image publique. Mais intérieurement, elle avait déjà dû la tuer au moins cent fois… au bas mot. Et la riche héritière avait très certainement maudit ses générations futures sur plusieurs décennies. Pauvre descendance.

\- Hey, Victoria… fit la petite brune, gênée en ramenant ses deux mains devant elle pour laisser ses doigts s'entortiller.

\- Ah, tu te souviens enfin que j'existe. Je croyais que j'allais devoir t'envoyer une lettre calligraphiée pour que ton cerveau d'hipster réalise qu'on est sensé travailler ensemble aujourd'hui.

 _Aoutch_. Elle était furieuse. Il fallait que Max dise quelque chose et vite avant que ses yeux révolvers ne lui perforent le crâne…

\- hum… Désolée pour ce matin, Chloé est du genre à faire….

Victoria lui coupa la parole sans la moindre pitié.

\- C'est bon. Garde ta salive pour ta junkie, Max, répondit-elle sèchement, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Je n'ai que faire de tes histoires privées. Tâche seulement de te pointer à ma porte quand t'auras fini tes cours. Comme tu dis « plus vite on en aura terminé, plus vite on pourra reprendre une vie normale. »

\- Wow…euh… okay… ?

\- Et ne sois pas en retard. J'ai autre chose à faire que perdre mon temps avec toi, termina-t-elle avec dédain.

Max aurait pu jurer que le ciel avait grondé en même temps que Victoria avait parlé. Elle aurait même pu jurer que le Jugement Dernier venait de s'abattre sur elle vu comment elle l'observait. Elle n'allait pas tarder à rendre son dernier souffle… c'était certain. Tout le langage corporel de la blonde lui signalait qu'elle se retenait de l'étrangler. Mais malgré la rudesse de ses mots et son regard impitoyable, Max sentit une blessure dans la voix de l'héritière Chase, et elle ne put que s'écraser avec un air encore plus misérable.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Victoria… je te le jure.

\- Ouais. Super. Je suis ravie de le savoir. Maintenant bouge !

Cela mettait un point définitif à la conversation. Et sur ces derniers mots, la Reine de Blackwell leur lança un dernier regard méprisant avant de les écarter sans ménagement de son chemin pour rejoindre les autres membres du Vortex Club qui l'attendaient devant la salle de classe. La regardant s'éloigner d'une démarche lancinante, Max soupira intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec cette fille ?... Et pourquoi son cœur venait-il de se serrer alors qu'elle sentait qu'il allait falloir qu'elle se rattrape à ses yeux… ? C'était idiot…

Elle se passa une main contre sa tempe droite. Et pourquoi cela lui importait-il autant ?... elle n'avait rien fait de mal, qu'elle sache, elle avait juste traîné avec une amie…

Alors pourquoi Victoria semblait-elle aussi furieuse ?...

.

Max passa le reste de sa journée à se demander comment se faire pardonner par la riche blonde qui l'avait sciemment snobé à chaque fois qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées dans la même pièce. Victoria ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard. Pas un seul. Elles étaient pourtant assises à côté en _Histoire de la Photographie_ , bon sang ! Comment pouvait-on à ce point dénigrer l'existence de quelqu'un ?... Alors, maintenant que Max se retrouvait devant sa porte, la main levée dans l'optique de frapper, elle restait interdite, mitigée entre la crainte et l'incertitude. Ses muscles refusaient catégoriquement le moindre mouvement moteur. Et cela devait bien faire deux minutes qu'elle réfléchissait à comment se présenter à la blonde. Devait-elle immédiatement s'excuser pour éviter toute remarque désagréable ? Ou alors sourire et tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère d'une plaisanterie ?... Non. Victoria n'avait jamais apprécié ses tentatives d'humour. Cette fille n'aimait que les compliments qui la caressaient dans le sens du poil. Alors quoi ?...

Lâchant un long soupir qui visait autant à apaiser son anxiété qu'à exprimer sa lassitude, Max finit par simplement toquer à deux reprises. Elle se crispa malgré elle, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ca y est, c'était fait ?... _Oh shit_ , songea-t-elle. Elle venait d'invoquer le démon au sein même de son royaume. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier le ciel pour que l'Impératrice « Bitchtoria » ne la réduise pas en cendres quand elle ouvrirait la porte et la foudroierait de ses yeux dignes de Cyclope des X-Men.

 _Et encore une blague vaseuse_ , se félicita-t-elle. _Bravo, Max, tu ne cesses de t'améliorer…_

La brune se réconforta comme elle put en se disant qu'au pire des cas, elle pouvait toujours remonter le temps et changer de stratégie si la situation dégénérait.

A sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, révélant la grande blonde qui la dévisageait de son éternel air supérieur. Cet air que Max ne lui connaissait que trop bien et qui semblait médire sur son compte sans même que la riche héritière n'ait besoin de parler. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait… Victoria avait-elle toujours eu les sourcils froncés ou faisait-elle un effort quotidien considérable pour avoir l'air constamment contrariée ?...

\- Entre, grogna-t-elle. Et ferme la porte.

Le moment était mal choisi pour traîner. Cette question resterait sans réponse pour le moment, mais elle la gardait dans un coin de son esprit pour plus tard. Ne désirant pas l'énerver un peu plus, Max se pressa de pénétrer à sa suite, puis ferma la porte dans son dos quand Victoria lui fit signe de s'installer sur son canapé. Elle obéit sans réfléchir, ses mains s'humidifiant légèrement d'appréhension. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Et encore moins quoi faire. Alors elle resta immobile sur le sofa de cuir blanc, ses jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre à observer son hôte récupérer son ordinateur portable pour le poser devant elle sur la petite table basse.

Sans dire un mot Victoria contourna la table pour s'asseoir à côté de la châtaine et tourner légèrement l'écran dans sa direction. Toujours en silence, elle pianota sur quelques touches jusqu'à afficher plusieurs photographies sur l'écran. Ses yeux restaient concentrés sur ce qu'elle faisait, ignorant encore une fois la présence de Max. Cette dernière, toujours mal à l'aise, nota quand même de par leur proximité, l'odeur très prononcée du parfum de la blonde. Ce même parfum qui l'avait enveloppée durant leur photoshoot au pied du phare. Ce même parfum qui l'apaisait et charmait ses sens sans qu'elle n'en comprenne réellement la raison et qui sentait actuellement très fort, comme si… Victoria venait d'en remettre. Max fronça légèrement les sourcils. Victoria venait-elle de se re-parfumer pour l'accueillir ?... C'était étrange… mais la châtaine fut interrompue dans sa réflexion quand sa partenaire brisa enfin le silence :

\- Bon.

Victoria soupira légèrement comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire lui coûtait énormément. Max ne chercha pas à l'encourager à poursuivre et garda ses lèvres closes en coulant un regard vers son visage. L'habituelle ride de contrariété de la blonde entre ses deux sourcils venait de réapparaître, plus marquée que jamais.

\- Ca, fit-elle en pointant son écran, ce sont les photos que j'ai donné aujourd'hui à monsieur Jefferson pour la certification du projet. Apparemment il _adoore_ le concept.

Sa façon d'appuyer sur le mot « adore » marqua immédiatement une exaspération très péniblement contenue d'accorder un peu de crédit au travail de Chloé. Mais la brune fit mine de ne pas le relever pour pointer les retouches lumières faites numériquement.

\- Oh ! J'aime beaucoup le fait que tu ais assombri toute cette partie de ton visage de manière assez diffuse et illuminé un peu plus le mien en contrepartie. –elle marqua une pause pour admirer l'œuvre dans son intégralité – Avec ces effets de contraste, toute la chaleur de la scène semble émaner de Blanche-Neige alors que la noirceur de la Reine la surplombe et l'entrave dans une espèce de fascination sensuelle. On a une opposition « Bien _versus_ Mal » vraiment intéressante du coup. J'accroche complètement…

Victoria arqua un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Max en se recroquevillant de peur d'avoir dit une bêtise.

\- Non, rien. Je suis juste surprise que tu ais eu la même vision des choses que moi, en vérité.

La blonde reporta son regard sur les retouches décrites par sa camarade.

\- J'avais pensé qu'il serait intéressant de mettre en valeur notre côté un peu yin et yang que nous possédons naturellement, en poussant un peu plus la caricature de Blanche-Neige et de la Méchante Reine dans le jeu des couleurs et des rendus graphiques.

La petite châtaine sourit en se penchant un peu plus pour regarder les clichés.

\- C'est une excellente idée. T'as géré.

Le cœur de Victoria bondit à l'entente du compliment soufflé avec sincérité. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle sympathie de la part de celle qu'elle avait bizuté pendant plusieurs mois. Et bizarrement… Toute trace de la frustration qui depuis la veille l'étouffait et la rendait irritable sembla s'évaporer. Elle oublia instantanément la raison de sa colère alors que de lentes tâches rosées tendaient à vouloir prendre possession de ses joues qu'elle sentait chauffer. Elle se racla la gorge en fronçant les sourcils de plus belle.

\- Oui.. enfin bon. Ce ne sont que des brouillons, maugréa la blonde en gardant son regard fixé sur l'écran pour que Max ne remarque pas son trouble. J'avais dans l'idée un _photoshoot_ plus accompli dans le studio de ma famille pour le rendu final.

Max entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, son visage bloqué en une expression de stupeur des plus adorables. Victoria se mit une gifle mentale à cette vision. Venait-elle de la trouver…. _Mignonne_ avec son air d'imbécile profonde ?... Non… bien sûr que non. Cette simple remarque était la faute de ces foutues tâches de rousseur qui soulignaient ses yeux comme un masque vénitien. Ces dernières arrivaient à complimenter n'importe quelle expression stupide sur un visage banal à pleurer... Victoria s'obligea à refocaliser ses pensées sur le sujet. Elle devait rester concentrée.

\- Ta famille possède un studio ? Répéta la brune, les yeux brillants d'envie.

\- Oui ?... Plusieurs même. Mais il y en a un en particulier que j'ai le droit d'utiliser quand bon me semble.

\- Wowzer ! Mais c'est trop cool ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire un vrai shoot dans un vrai studio professionnel ! Et est-ce que du coup on va porter des tenues un peu spéciales ou tu veux qu'on fasse une version moderne du conte en tenues citadines comme au phare ?

Victoria ne put s'empêcher de lâcher, avec sa manière hautaine agaçante, un petit rire dédaigneux à sa question. Bien sûr… elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se moquer de Max à la moindre occasion. Mais, il fallait la comprendre aussi… on aurait dit que la brune faisait exprès de lui tendre le bâton pour se faire battre.

\- Vu ton style, hipster, fit Victoria en la regardant de haut en bas avec mépris, tu devras porter une tenue « spéciale » même si on fait une version moderne du conte, parce que franchement, tu ne peux pas porter _ça_ sur un projet photo qui va être exposé dans une galerie. J'aurais trop honte d'être dans le même cadre que toi.

Max baissa le regard vers sa tenue quelques secondes puis le ramena sur Victoria en haussant les épaules. La blonde roula des yeux, exaspérée par son manque de style et de clairvoyance. Un « sérieusement ? » dansant dans ses orbes verts.

\- Peu importe, grogna-t-elle en accompagnant sa réplique d'un revers de la main. Je m'en occuperai. Contente-toi d'être toi-même.

Après cela, elle se tut quelques secondes, continuant d'organiser les différentes photographies prises la veille sur son écran pour en avoir un meilleur aperçu. Max n'osa pas l'interrompre. Installée près de la blonde, elle essayait de se tenir tranquille en évitant de remuer sa jambe qui aurait trahi sa nervosité. Victoria avait toujours cet effet là sur elle. D'une part, elle l'intimidait à la réduire bêtement au silence, et en même temps, elle la fascinait et Max mourrait d'envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

\- ….es d'accord ?

Max cligna des paupières, se rendant compte que la blonde la fixait avec insistance, l'air de nouveau contrariée et impatiente.

\- Pardon ?...

Victoria soupira. Mauvais signe pour sa longévité et la préservation de sa tête sur ses épaules.

\- Es-ce que tu m'écoutais au moins ?

\- Excuse-moi ! S'excusa-t-elle de manière un peu lassée.

Max commençait à en avoir marre de répéter ce mot à chaque fois que Victoria la regardait mal. Elle avait l'impression d'être toujours en tord, même en n'ayant rien fait de répréhensible.

\- Je pensais à plusieurs choses et…

\- C'est déjà un miracle que tu penses, la coupa la blonde. Enfin… pendant que tu divaguais dans ton monde d'hippie et de geek, je disais que si tu avais le temps, j'aurais voulu faire quelques tests maquillages sur toi maintenant, pour ne pas perdre de temps samedi prochain.

Max arqua un sourcil, étonnée de l'absence de sarcasme ou d'ordre impitoyable dans la voix de la riche héritière. On aurait presque dit que Victoria lui laissait le choix… Et son silence devant cette réalisation dû durer plusieurs secondes car le regard de la blonde se fit plus intense.

\- O-okay, répondit simplement la brune en jouant maladroitement avec ses doigts. Je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir, donc si ça peut nous aider pour le projet, je veux bien.

\- Parfait.

Max marqua une pause alors que Victoria se redressait de sa position assise pour aller récupérer sa palette de couleur. Immédiatement la chaleur de sa présence manqua à la petite châtaine et sans même le vouloir, son regard suivit le mouvement de la Reine de Blackwell vers le haut. Il redessina la courbe du dos de la jeune femme et la ligne de ses hanches qui se dessinaient dans ses vêtements parfaitement ajustés. Victoria était vraiment bien foutue sous tous les angles. C'en était presque frustrant.

Max se raisonna.

\- Mais… reprit-elle alors que la blonde se retournait à son appel. Ce n'est pas toi qui disais tout à l'heure avoir des choses à faire aujourd'hui… que… (elle hésita en baissant le nez)… que tu n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec moi ?...

La Reine de Blackwell arqua un sourcil interrogateur à sa question mais ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de récupérer en silence ce dont elle avait besoin avant de venir s'accroupir devant sa coéquipière. Prenant son temps, elle posa son matériel sur la table basse à ses côtés pour faire signe à Max de bien lui faire face sans bouger.

\- Il est vrai que tu me fais perdre un temps considérable par ton manque de sérieux et ton manque de style… mais j'ai accepté de faire ce projet avec toi. Et je ne reviens jamais sur une de mes paroles. Donc je m'y tiendrai et j'irai jusqu'au bout…

Max voulut de nouveau laisser tomber sa mâchoire avec stupeur. C'était quand même la deuxième fois que la blonde se montrait « gentille » à sa manière… mais la main qui se planta au niveau de son menton pour la maintenir à l'immobilité l'en empêcha. Alors, bien obligée, elle resta immobile dans un silence nerveux, attendant la suite des évènements avec appréhension. Elle regardait bêtement la blonde qui la regardait en retour comme si elle cherchait l'inspiration. Et elle s'apprêtait à faire une blague débile pour détendre l'atmosphère quand soudain, Victoria rapprocha son visage du sien. Ses yeux vert royaux scrutant avec expertise les moindres traits de son visage. Max se sentit violemment rougir, sa salive descendant avec grande difficulté le long de sa gorge comme si d'un seul coup tout son corps s'était asséché. Elle finit par déglutir dans un bruit qui lui sembla assourdissant. Mais Victoria ne sembla pas le remarquer. Ou alors elle fit un excellent travail à ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage.

Au contraire, elle se retira lentement pour récupérer un pinceau à poils courts qu'elle glissa sur une poudre assez claire.

\- Ne bouge pas, hipster, la sermonna-t-elle en apposant le pinceau au niveau de ses pommettes. Je ne vais pas te faire du mal si c'est ce que tu penses. Décontracte-toi.

\- Non non ! Répondit aussitôt Max, en frottant nerveusement son pouce contre son index opposé. C'est juste que… je n'ai pas l'habitude.

\- Ca, j'avais remarqué, trancha-t-elle avec ironie sans cesser son travail. Comme la plupart des gens de Blackwell avec un minimum de goût.

Eeeet… Victoria restait Victoria, songea la brune, exténuée de devoir toujours se battre contre la blonde à la moindre de leurs interactions. Toute discussion avec elle ressemblait à une bataille où montrer un instant de sincérité était perçu comme une faiblesse exploitable. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, une conversation avec Victoria sans le moindre sarcasme devait être une légende urbaine, elle en était persuadée à présent. La blonde avait un talent inné pour rabaisser ses interlocuteurs d'un seul mot. On aurait dû lui décerner un _Award_ pour cela. Le _Bitch Award_ de l'année.

Mais Max ne chercha pas à lui répondre. Etonnamment sensible à la proximité de leurs visages respectifs, elle ferma les yeux pour éviter de loucher sur le pinceau qui redessinait son visage avec talent. Mais surtout pour s'empêcher au maximum de rougir bêtement face au regard abyssal de sa camarade qui la scrutait sous toutes les coutures. Pour l'avoir déjà vue à l'œuvre à plusieurs reprises, on aurait presque dit que Victoria l'observait avec la fascination qui l'animait quand elle regardait le monde à travers son objectif. Cette espèce d'épanouissement artistique qui lui permettait de libérer son talent au gré de son imagination. Et… C'était terriblement déstabilisant, à vrai dire. Max se sentait mise à nue. Troublée, elle préféra recouvrer la sérénité de l'ignorance en essayant de faire taire son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il battait si fort qu'elle craignait que Victoria ne l'entende et ne lui fasse encore une remarque désagréable à ce propos. Mais la brune ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir cette exaltation inédite… pas alors que le parfum de sa terrible partenaire engourdissait ses sens et la transportait dans un univers aux saveurs sensuelles et exotiques.

Une main glissa contre sa joue. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une caresse, mais les sens actuellement exacerbés par sa cécité, Max frissonna de concert. Les doigts de la blonde parcoururent sa peau, étalant une poudre sur le contour de ses yeux et à la chute de ses sourcils. Ses gestes étaient lancinants. Répétitifs. Attentionnés. Et au fil des secondes qui passaient, Max put même sentir le souffle de Victoria mourir contre sa mâchoire. Elle réalisa que Victoria s'était rapprochée… La chaleur de son expiration qui dansait continuellement sur sa peau ne pouvait que l'avertir des minuscules centimètres qui les séparaient encore. A cette brutale réalisation, une sensation gênante de brûlure enflamma ses reins et son estomac pour faire brutalement remonter le sang jusqu'à son cœur. Et d'un seul coup, comme électrocutée, elle sentit tout son corps se réchauffer, s'épanouissant de leurs contacts répétés. Sa tête se mit à tourner légèrement, lui faisant ressentir un vertige loin d'être déplaisant.

\- Vi-Vict-oria… bafouilla-t-elle, surprise par la faiblesse de sa propre voix.

\- Ne bouge pas, je t'ai dit.

A son ordre, Max s'immobilisa automatiquement comme si son corps venait de se transformer en statue. Pourtant elle était loin de l'absence de tout ressenti de la pierre. Chaque endroit où Victoria apposait ses doigts la faisait frémir et lui laissait une impression de chaleur localisée comme si la blonde la brûlait sciemment à répétition. Max tenta d'inspirer pour calmer sa nervosité qui faisait trembler ses doigts. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses… n'avait jamais pensé se laisser troubler par une main qui écartait gentiment ses cheveux pour les coincer derrière son oreille, éraflant dans le même mouvement la ligne de sa joue pour venir se reposer sous son menton.

\- Tu as de longs cils, remarqua Victoria dans un murmure en apposant son eyeliner sur le contour de ses yeux. Ca te donne une impression de maquillage naturel.

Max ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de plus belle à l'entente de sa voix légèrement rauque si près de son oreille. L'idée même que Victoria venait de lui faire un compliment ne l'atteignit pas, tellement son esprit restait focalisé sur la paume de sa main posée contre sa tempe. Elle espérait presque que les doigts manucurés de la blonde viennent à redessiner les traits de ses sourcils sans jamais cesser. La sensation était enivrante piquée d'interdit et de découverte. Et Max ne s'en lassait pas.

\- Ouvre les yeux.

La petite châtaine obéit, s'habituant au nouveau ressenti du maquillage sur sa peau qui alourdissait légèrement ses paupières. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réellement se demander de quoi elle avait l'air que son regard s'accrocha à celui de jade qui lui faisait face. Leurs visages étaient encore terriblement proches, et Victoria l'observait avec une expression qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue jusque là. Si Max se fiait à son instinct et la surprise qui écarquillait ses prunelles, Victoria semblait à court de mots… elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma sans qu'un son ne franchisse ses lèvres rosés. Et Max nota le rouge qui s'empara bientôt de ses oreilles et ses pommettes alors qu'elle ne détournait toujours pas le regard. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Elles se regardaient mutuellement comme si elles se redécouvraient pour la première fois. Loin des insultes, loin de leurs querelles ou de leurs craintes. Max ne sut jamais quand est-ce qu'elle cessa de respirer. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta là, à admirer ses traits fins et bien dessinés qui semblaient avoir été sculptés par une main de maître. Elle sut encore moins quoi penser, alors qu'une espèce de gravitation tendait à vouloir la pousser vers l'avant…

\- Ah hum. Oui, tiens, se reprit subitement la blonde en lui tendant un miroir. Ne me remercie pas, je sais que j'ai du talent pour ce genre de choses.

Elle détourna la tête quelques secondes, et le charme se rompit. Max cligna brutalement des yeux, ramenée à la réalité. Victoria en profita alors pour se reculer légèrement et reporter ensuite son regard sur le visage de sa camarade afin d'apercevoir sa réaction quand elle se découvrirait. La blonde ne fut pas déçue. Le miroir récupéré, Max se regarda avec étonnement. Ses doigts hésitaient à toucher sa peau de peur de gâcher le travail de l'héritière Chase.

\- Wow. J-je…. Juste… Wow !

Victoria esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire satisfait.

\- C'est vraiment moi ?... J'ai presque du mal à me reconnaître.

\- Officiellement, tu es plus Blanche-Neige que toi-même.

Max ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement à sa remarque.

\- Tu me fais me sentir comme une vraie princesse Disney, Victoria, fit-elle joyeusement en souriant avec son habituel charme apaisant.

A cette vision, l'intéressée vira brutalement au rose prononcé, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Elle se redressa le plus rapidement possible sur ses jambes pour s'éloigner et se détourner partiellement.

\- Ouais… si tu le dis. Ce n'était pas grand-chose…

\- Mais j'apprécie que tu ais pris ce temps pour moi.

Victoria croisa les bras dans une position légèrement défensive. Ses yeux refusaient de rencontrer ceux océans qui la dévisageaient avec intérêt. L'air contrarié, elle reprit sur un ton qu'elle voulait détaché :

\- Tu veux que je prenne une photo pour que tu ais un cliché potable dans ton book d'autoportraits ?

\- Avec plaisir, finit par répondre la châtaine après une courte seconde d'étonnement. Mais tu peux le faire avec mon polaroid s'il te plaît ?

La blonde poussa un soupir fatigué qui signifiait « Dans quelle merdier je me suis encore embarquée, putain. » mais qu'elle traduisit par :

\- J'espère que toucher ce truc ne va pas me refiler ton mauvais goût des années 60.

\- Etre hipster n'est pas une maladie.

\- Non, c'est un fléau.

Mais malgré ses protestations, Victoria se saisit de l'appareil photo rétro que Max lui tendait qu'elle porta à son visage pour en tester l'optique. Un œil planté dans la machine, elle lâcha un « Comment tu arrives à prendre des clichés potables avec une lentille pareille ? » auquel Max répondit par un « J'aime bien l'effet qu'on peut en tirer… ».

\- On dit que l'art est subjectif, grogna-t-elle.

Après quelques réglages, Victoria s'accroupit de nouveau à hauteur de la petite photographe. Elles se retrouvèrent aussi proches que quelques minutes auparavant, mais cette fois ci, ce fut au tour de Victoria de sentir son cœur s'emballer furieusement. Elle tenta de ne pas l'écouter rebondir et prit tout son temps pour cadrer son sujet en fonction de la lumière qui pénétrait dans sa chambre. L'objectif du _Polaroid_ semblait faire ressortir avec une précision effrayante le visage ingénu de la châtaine. Il rendait même justice au joli mélange du naturel de ses traits avec celui plus artificiel du maquillage qui renforçait le magnétisme de ses yeux uniques. Victoria sentit ses doigts faiblirent autour de l'appareil alors que ses genoux sur lesquels elle était en appuie se faisaient fébriles.

Elle appuya sur le déclencheur, aveuglant une seconde Max qui lâcha un « Oww » par réflexe en fermant les yeux. Et son cœur manqua un battement quand elle rouvrit les paupières, légèrement confuse à cause du flash qui devait encore clignoter devant ses pupilles. Victoria se retrouva à l'admirer bêtement, hypnotisée par sa façon de recouvrer ses moyens et son petit sourire qui lui faisait ressentir ces étranges battements d'ailes dans son ventre.

La photo finit de s'imprimer et la blonde la récupéra pour observer le rendu de son travail. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit… quelque chose clochait vraiment chez elle aujourd'hui. Mais pendant quelques secondes l'image resta floue, lui tapant malgré elle sur les nerfs. Elle n'aimait pas attendre et elle due se faire violence pour ne pas imiter la petite brune et secouer le cliché pour en accélérer le séchage. Elle savait par expérience que ce genre de comportement était une erreur de débutant. Secouer une photo pas encore sèche pouvait mélanger les couleurs et gâcher le cliché. Alors elle attendit.

\- Elle est comment ? Fit la voix de la châtaine en face d'elle.

Si Victoria pensa lui répondre, ses lèvres n'obéirent pas à son cerveau alors que son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle se retrouva plongée dans un silence stupéfait, ses yeux ne pouvant se détourner de l'image qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. C'était certainement le meilleur portrait qu'elle ait pris depuis ses débuts des années plus tôt… La lumière n'éclairait qu'une partie du visage de la petite geek et approfondissait son expression assez neutre que le maquillage assombrissait avec élégance. Victoria sentit son cœur accélérer la cadence. On disait toujours que la photographie était l'expression de l'œil du photographe, sa façon de voir le monde et sa façon de le transmettre… Elle se mit à paniquer alors que de lentes sueurs froides descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était donc ainsi qu'elle voyait Max… resplendissante et mystérieuse dans la profondeur de ses yeux azurs…. à la fois fragile et inébranlable, douce et forte. Elle brillait à sa manière et sans pouvoir s'en détacher, elle lui faisait ressentir une panoplie de petites choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir.

Victoria sentit l'air envahir de nouveau ses poumons. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir arrêté de respirer.

\- Euuh… Tiens, répondit-elle finalement en lui tendant le cliché qu'elle mourrait d'envie de conserver. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour rattraper ton air stupide naturel.

\- Okay ? S'amusa la brune en attrapant la feuille en papier glacé.

Elle poussa un petit sifflement admiratif quand ses yeux captèrent enfin son image.

\- Hé ! Mais c'est qu'elle est plutôt classe.

\- Tch. Tu t'attendais à quoi, loser ? On n'est pas tous inscrits dans cette école par simple coup de chance ou erreur administrative. Certaines personnes ici ont un vrai talent pour la photographie. Elles ont mérité leur place.

Max arqua un sourcil joueur qui signifiait « Non mais, Victoria ? Sans déconner ? » qu'elle assortie d'un petit rire en attrapant son sac pour y ranger la photo.

\- Certes, tu mérites mille fois plus ta place que m…

Malencontreusement au moment où elle ouvrit la poche latérale dans laquelle elle rangeait sa sélection de photos du jour, plusieurs clichés lui échappèrent et se répandirent sur le sol. Victoria roula des yeux devant sa maladresse, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui lancer une vacherie sur le fait qu'en plus de ne pas avoir de talent, la brune possédait deux mains gauches. Mais la blonde se baissa quand même pour l'aider à récupérer ses polaroids. Ses doigts fins rassemblèrent quatre ou cinq photos qu'elle organisa en une petite pile avant de se redresser. Intriguée malgré elle –elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnue même sous la torture mais elle aimait le travail de Max-, elle se permit de faire défiler les clichés entre ses mains. Le premier était un écureuil en train de grignoter une noisette sur un banc, le deuxième, une photo d'Alyssa prise de dos pendant qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, puis un cliché de Trevor et Justin en train de faire du skate sur un muret et…. Son cœur se stoppa en découvrant la quatrième photo. Son cerveau s'arrêta brutalement de fonctionner… ou alors il se mit à tourner si vite, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à suivre. Elle resta bloquée, son sang rugissant dans ses veines. La photographie n'était rien d'autre qu'un cliché illustrant Chloé qui déposait un baiser sur la joue de la brune dans ce qui devait être un selfie au réveil. Leurs têtes mal réveillées et leurs vêtements pointaient sa déduction dans ce sens en tout cas. Le sourire de Max lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing aux creux de l'estomac. L'espèce de jalousie sans fondement qu'elle avait ressentie la veille au phare étouffa de plus belle son cœur lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

\- Merci, fit Max en coupant court au flot de ses pensées.

Victoria lui rendit sèchement ses clichés en les rassemblant avec frustration.

\- Pas de quoi.

La blonde contourna sa table basse pour retourner s'assoir derrière son ordinateur. Tout valait mieux en cet instant que rester proche de la petite châtaine. Et cette dernière due comprendre qu'elle la dérangeait car elle lui envoya un petit sourire maladroit en disant :

\- Euh… Je vais devoir y aller, je viens de voir que j'avais un texto de Chl… d'une amie, se rattrapa-t-elle en se souvenant qu'il était préférable de ne pas ramener le sujet « Chloé » sur le tapis après l'histoire du matin même. Et vu qu'on a fini de se mettre d'accord pour samedi, et bien… je vais te laisser, et débarrasser ta chambre fashion de toute mon aura d'hipster qui pourrait la ternir, rigola-t-elle.

A cette perche énorme que Victoria ne pouvait pas manquer, Max s'attendait à recevoir une réplique pleine de sarcasme en retour ou un regard dédaigneux assorti d'un sourire _Victoresque_ , mais non. A la place, la blonde ne releva même pas la tête dans sa direction et la congédia sur un « Okay. Ferme la porte en partant. » des plus froids qui la déstabilisa. Max ne la comprenait décidément pas. Une minute plus tôt Victoria était sympa et elles avaient pu plaisanter ensemble, et la seconde d'après, elle était revenue à son comportement distant de Reine de Blackwell sans raison apparente.

\- Et bien okay… merci pour le maquillage et la photo, Victoria, murmura-t-elle sans savoir sur quel pied danser. C'était sympa de traîner avec toi…

L'absence de réaction qu'elle reçut lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus et qu'il était temps de lui débarrasser le plancher. Alors Max se replia stratégiquement vers sa propre chambre en veillant à ne pas claquer la porte de la blonde en sortant. A peine l'eut-elle franchie qu'une lourde musique assourdissante rugit de la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter. Max resta interdite quelques secondes en fixant la porte dorénavant fermée qui laissait s'échapper un son colérique tout en pulsations et en basses lancinantes. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?...

Secouant la tête, Max se détourna et franchit les deux mètres qui la séparaient de sa propre chambre pour aller s'y refugier. Chloé n'arrivait que dans une bonne demi-heure, elle avait tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se démaquiller et se préparer à sortir. Mais avant, elle tira de sa poche le cliché que Victoria avait pris d'elle quelques minutes plus tôt. La photographie était vraiment classe, elle devait le reconnaître. Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, elle s'était rarement sentie aussi jolie sur une photo. Et elle avait rarement perçue une telle chaleur dans un de ses autoportraits… peut-être parce que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'elle se voyait habituellement…

* * *

 **à suivre prochainement...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Strangers (j'aime bien ce nom pour les gens qui font parties du fandom de Life is Strange)**  
 **Voici en ce beau vendredi, le dernier acte de Snow White. Nous vous le présentons, Oni et moi, juste avant la sortie de l'épisode 5 parce qu'il faut garder espoir jusqu'au bout. Et même si cette fiction n'a pas eu l'air de vraiment vous plaire vu le peu de retour que nous avons eu, Onigiri et moi-même ne regrettons rien. On s'est éclaté à l'écrire, et ce texte nous a fait vraiment plaisir.**  
 **Alors nous vous souhaitons à tous et à toutes une agréable lecture~**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent une véritable torture pour Victoria. Et encore, le mot torture était loin de définir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment à chaque fois que ses pensées dérivaient sur Loserfield – c'est-à-dire du matin au soir - . Quand ce n'était pas ses tâches de rousseur qui s'imposaient dans sa tête, c'était ses manières agaçantes de geek qui attiraient son regard, ou son insouciante face à tout forme de responsabilité qui l'énervait… et ses yeux… argh, ses foutus iris océaniques qui évoluaient en fonction de la luminosité. Victoria les haïssait de tout son être. Elle n'en avait jamais vraiment saisi la réelle profondeur avant cette photo qu'elle avait prise dans sa chambre, et maintenant ils la hantaient. Elle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour les retrouver, pour sentir la force de l'âme de la châtaine vibrer à travers eux. Ils étaient là, braqués dans sa direction, à la fois confiants et mélancoliques, forts et vulnérables… Ils la dévisageaient comme s'ils pouvaient lui accorder tout ce qu'elle désirait. Victoria chassa d'un revers rageur de la main ses pensées qui lui échappaient encore une fois. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à cette photographie, son cœur se mettait à tambouriner, faisant affluer son sang violemment dans ses veines. Et elle se détestait de savoir pourquoi il réagissait ainsi… elle se détestait de ne pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle était une Chase, merde ! Elle avait tout ce qu'il était possible de rêver : une fortune immense, une popularité inégalée, des amis qui obéissaient à ses moindres désirs, la reconnaissance scolaire et sociale… et la seule chose qu'elle ne possédait pas arrivait à lui faire perdre ses moyens…

 _Putain._

Victoria inspira profondément en essayant de décontracter ses muscles tendus.

C'était idiot, mais elle regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir pu conserver ce stupide polaroid. Et elle avait beau se rassurer en se disant qu'il aurait été parfait dans son portfolio au fond d'elle, la riche héritière n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait eu envie de le partager avec le reste du monde s'il lui avait appartenu. Il dévoilait bien trop de choses personnelles…

Et puis, en toute honnêteté, Victoria aurait pu essayer de chasser Loserfield un peu plus facilement de ses pensées si elles ne partageaient pas quotidiennement la moitié de leurs cursus scolaires. Parce que devoir supporter sa présence deux à trois fois par jour durant leurs cours en communs ne l'aidait pas à se tenir à ses bonnes résolutions. Le plus rageant dans tout cela ? Quand elle croyait l'avoir chassée de sa tête, leurs regards se croisaient, et Max arrivait à frapper avec précision dans les rares fêlures de son armure. Elle passait à travers son plastron pour atteindre la personne qu'elle cachait derrière sans rencontrer de résistance. C'était à croire que la châtaine le faisait exprès. Et Victoria commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre. Personne ne jouait avec elle. Personne ne la manipulait. _Elle_ jouait avec les autres. _Elle_ les pliait à sa volonté. Telle était la règle.

.

Enfin arrivée au parking de Blackwell après être allée se faire plaisir en ville, Victoria gara sa décapotable en marche arrière à droite du pick-up rouge de Nathan. Son meilleur ami avait beau ne pas posséder une voiture de collection, il faisait toujours attention à ne pas lui donner de coups de portière. Ce qui était assez agréable quand on possédait un joujou de plusieurs milliers de dollars. Mais, alors qu'elle sortait de son véhicule en récupérant ses poches Givenchy, Chanel et Nina Ricci, les accros sur sa carrosserie n'était pas son problème le plus urgent. A peine eut-elle fermée sa portière que son regard se posa sur le véhicule stationné en double file qui bloquait partiellement l'accès aux escaliers du campus.

 _Génial. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle_ , souffla une voix dans sa tête.

Se préparant moralement, Victoria réajusta brièvement ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez en se redressant légèrement. Sa posture retrouva par la force de l'habitude, naturellement de sa superbe, son menton se fit altier, et une fois satisfaite, elle remonta les rangées de voitures comme si l'endroit lui appartenait – ce qui était le cas en un sens - . Sa démarche rendue plus gracieuse et féline de par ses talons hauts, était lente et maîtrisée quand elle contourna le véhicule gênant par l'arrière. Victoria était en contrôle. Elle se rassurait à la pensée qu'elle était la Reine de cet endroit face à un cloporte des bas quartiers. Et son visage se fendit d'un sourire mauvais quand elle se rendit compte que la vitre côté conducteur du pick-up était abaissée. Parfait. La blonde tenait enfin sa vengeance pour tout ce que cette fille lui avait fait ressentir ces soixante-douze dernières heures. Elle allait revendiquer son territoire. Alors, s'humidifiant les lèvres avec délectation, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer de manière sarcastique :

\- Tu ne sais pas lire, junkie ? Il est marqué juste là qu'il est interdit d'abandonner des détritus sur le campus. Alors, bouge ton tas de ferrailles avant qu'on vienne te le retirer pour l'envoyer à la casse.

A l'entente de l'insulte, Chloé qui écoutait tranquillement sa musique sortit légèrement sa tête par la fenêtre. Son air d'abord surprit se changea en une mimique narquoise quand elle reconnut son interlocutrice. Celle-ci avait planté une de ses mains sur ses hanches pour paraître plus impressionnante et toiser son adversaire avec mépris. La punk esquissa à son tour un sourire en coin qui fit froncer des sourcils à la blonde.

\- Oh, princesse ! S'amusa-t-elle avec un sarcasme acéré. Navrée que mon carrosse te déplaise, mais j'ai oublié mes housses Prada dans le garage ce matin. Quelle imbécile !

Cette réplique tira un grognement de dégoût à la blonde.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas jouer la provoc', Price, menaça Victoria en relevant le menton. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. Je pourrais détruire ton existence d'un simple claquement de doigts.

\- Oh oh ! « Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! » ricana Chloé en imitant l'expression fâchée de son opposante. Un truc du genre, c'est ça ?

\- On peut dire ça.

Le visage de la blonde se fit plus sombre, plus menaçant. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ses poches de courses et ses muscles se tendirent. Et pourtant, la punk à la fenêtre ne perdit rien de son arrogance en voyant peu à peu la colère transparaître sur les traits de la jeune femme. Un sourcil arqué, elle semblait même prendre plaisir à la situation. Son sourire narquois s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'elle ne laissa pas à Victoria le temps de répondre pour enchaîner sur un :

\- Du coup… Pas trop froid, toute seule sur ton trône de glace, princesse ?

\- Tu sais… Contrairement à toi, je ne me réjouie pas d'avoir une hipster pour seule et unique amie, rétorqua la Reine de Blackwell avec un claquement de langue dédaigneux. Je suis la personne la plus populaire ici. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, sache que j'ai les moyens de m'offrir ce que je veux. Mais ça, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait.

\- C'est vrai.

A cette résignation, Victoria crut pendant un instant avoir gagné la partie et ne put s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil méfiant. Mais la seconde suivante, le petit air à la fois navré et mesquin qui étira les lèvres de Chloé lui donna des frissons glacés dans le dos.

\- Je vais pas aller loin avec les centimes qu'il me reste, mais… Mieux vaut être mal accompagnée que d'être seule, hein ?... Tu les payes combien tes partisans ?

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi, junkie. Ferme-la, la prévint la blonde.

\- Tu es sûre ? Railla la rockeuse en retour avec une ironie mordante.

Ce ton ne plut pas du tout à son opposante qui sentit son corps se crisper.

\- Quand on se trimballe dans une décharge pareille, on est mal placé pour donner des conseils de vie aux autres.

\- Justement. Je sais que chez toi l'argent fait tout. Mais, même avec tout l'or du monde, tu n'arriveras pas à te payer l'affection de Max. Elle est trop bien pour toi.

Quelque chose se brisa en la blonde. Après les insultes sur son statut, son argent et sa façon de vivre, elle ne pouvait pas tolérer cela. Le sang de Victoria ne fit qu'un tour. Chloé pouvait la critiquer autant qu'elle le voulait, mais impliquer Max lui fit voir rouge. La jeune femme ne se rendit même pas compte de la démesure de sa réaction… et si sa raison tenta de la retenir, quelque chose au fond d'elle la fit taire sans scrupule. Une barrière quelque part dans sa tête céda, libérant un sentiment haineux qu'elle muselait depuis trop longtemps. Des années de frustrations remontèrent à la surface. La colère au ventre, elle s'avança vers le véhicule de la punk qui en sortit en sentant le danger arriver. La voir se tenir debout pour lui faire face ne fit qu'accentuer sa rage, et arrivée à sa hauteur, elle laissa tomber ses poches pour tenter d'attraper Chloé par le col de son t-shirt avant que celle-ci ne l'écarte d'un revers de bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?!

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Fit la blonde en repoussant Chloé vers son pick-up d'une pression du doigt.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu as un quelconque pouvoir sur moi, princesse ?!...

La rebelle s'arrêta une seconde pour scruter le visage mortellement sérieux de son opposante.

\- Putain, je rêve… c'est qu'elle y croit en plus !

\- Je te le répète, pesta Victoria, la voix tremblante de rage. Tu n'as rien à foutre ici, Price ! Max est peut-être trop bien pour moi, mais il en va de même pour toi. Tu ne mérites pas son affection non plus ! Tu as quoi à lui offrir hein ?! De la drogue, des fringues déchirées et des clopes ?! Oh, bravo… quelle vie... Tu ne fais que la tirer vers le bas et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu n'as rien à faire à ses côtés ! Alors dégage avant que j'appelle la sécurité !

\- Wow wow wow… c'est pas vrai… réalisa soudainement Chloé avec un air ahuri en tendant ses mains devant elle. Dîtes-moi que je rêve…

\- Je me fous de ce que tu penses. Casse-toi.

\- Tu es une putain de jalouse !

Sa remarque sortie de nulle part manqua de faire suffoquer la blonde.

\- Moi ?! Jalouse ?! S'étrangla Victoria. De quoi ?! D'une petite traînée défoncée du matin au soir qui n'arrivera à rien dans la vie parce qu'elle ne vaut rien ?! Dis pas de conneries.

\- Non, fit la punk d'un sourire carnassier qui finit de lui octroyer la victoire. De ce que j'ai avec Max… et que tu n'auras jamais. Parce que, j'ai beau être pauvre et débauchée, elle m'aime pour ce que je suis. Et toi… tu resteras une petite richarde misérable à jamais !

Victoria se retint à la dernière seconde d'envoyer une gifle à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus pour lui arracher son air suffisant… pour lui faire ravaler ses mots qui lui firent mal à lui crever le coeur. Ces derniers n'auraient pas dus la toucher. Elle était habituée aux insultes et avait toujours su se défendre en conséquence. Mais, bien qu'elle essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était, ils lui firent horriblement mal… plus mal que tout ce qu'elle avait pu subir jusqu'à présent. Sa respiration se fit courte, rageuse, étouffée par sa colère grandissante qui petit à petit lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient sans qu'elle n'en ait vraiment conscience. Sa mâchoire la tiraillait. Tous son être criait à un affrontement qu'elle maintenant difficilement au statu quo de l'immobilité. Les mots « _je vais la buter… je vais la buter…._ » tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, prêts à se réaliser, et sourds aux contestations de sa raison. Et le pire… c'est que dans le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait, elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle était à ce point hors d'elle.

Ses veines bouillonnaient. Son sang s'était fait torrent de lave dans ses vaisseaux et incendiait ses muscles tendus à l'extrême. Même son esprit brillant s'était tut sous la pression de sa rage, ne laissant plus aucune place à la réflexion. Chloé allait mourir. Et elle allait mourir maintenant. Il n'y avait plus de retour possible. Victoria commença à s'avancer vers sa nouvelle ennemie jurée, des centaines de façons de la faire souffrir en tête, quand soudainement, une petite voix dans son dos la stoppa net :

\- Oh… hey, Victoria.

La blonde se figea instantanément, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur manquant de lui bondir hors de la poitrine. Non… ça ne pouvait pas être elle…

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Max en l'absence de réponse.

Sa question hésitante et légèrement inquiète lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Sa fureur brûlante laissa place à un terrible sentiment glacé de malaise qui lui tordit les entrailles alors que, toujours immobile, le dos vers Max, elle voyait la punk en face d'elle lui envoyer un grand sourire narquois. _J'hallucine, elle l'avait vue venir…_ réalisa la blonde avec agacement et une pointe d'horreur qui fit trembler ses mains. Le sourire de Chloé qui continuait de la narguer était digne de recevoir le Prix Nobel de « la satisfaction du méfait accompli du siècle ». Mais Victoria n'accorda pas un mot à la dégénérée. Pivotant légèrement sur elle-même, elle avisa la petite châtaine qui terminait de descendre les escaliers du parking pour les rejoindre. Ses cheveux décoiffés voletaient doucement dans le vent, dévoilant sans le vouloir ses grands yeux bleus qui firent rebondir son coeur. Sa tête couverte de tâches de rousseurs était bloquée dans une expression de profonde surprise qui semblait se demander ce que sa meilleure amie faisait en compagnie de la Reine de Blackwell sans que l'apocalypse ne s'abatte sur l'Oregon tout entier. Et, à la vision de la jeune fille naturellement naïve et à côté de la plaque, Victoria sentit d'un seul coup toute sa colère retomber. Abasourdie de s'être faite ainsi interrompre, elle restait bêtement de marbre alors que la réalisation de ce qui venait de se passer la frappait brutalement. _Oh putain…_ souffla-t-elle, pour elle-même. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ?..._ s'horrifia-t-elle alors qua la scène se rejouait dans sa tête. Emportée dans son élan, elle venait de passer à un cheveu de la perte de contrôle. Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse penser à quoique ce soit, Max s'était arrêtée à sa hauteur. Proche, mais assez éloignée pour se tenir face à elle sans pour autant envahir son espace personnel. La petite châtaine conserva une distance de sécurité, ses yeux azurés cherchant les émeraudes assombries de colère qui tentaient vainement de rester imperméable à la moindre émotion traîtresse de son esprit. Et pourtant, quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent, le temps se stoppa de nouveau. Le monde cessa d'exister. Ou alors il se réduisit pour Max à la seule présence de Victoria qui la fixait sans un mot. Dans ses orbes ambrés, l'étrange faiblesse de son âme qu'elle avait perçue lors de leur dernier _photoshoot_ refit brutalement surface, dansant dans ses iris d'un vert lagon troublé. Et, incapable du moindre mouvement, Max se sentit examinée jusqu'à son essence même. Enveloppée des pieds à la tête de son regard douloureux, de son regard profondément meurtri, mais paradoxalement, plein d'attention à son égard, elle n'arrivait même plus à respirer. Ses yeux étaient si plein d'attention que la châtaine eut l'impression pendant une infime seconde d'être enfermée, enregistrée par ce regard plus sûrement que par un appareil photographique. Elle voulut alors que le temps s'arrête un peu plus longtemps. Que cet instant qui la rendait étrangement heureuse dure toujours. Mais penser à utiliser son pouvoir ne la frappa même pas. Absorbée dans sa contemplation qui cherchait à percer les mystères de la blonde, elle restait aussi fragile qu'un agneau aux prises avec le Grand Méchant Loup. Mais elle s'en moquait… Elle voulait que Victoria continue à la regarder ainsi, réchauffant son corps d'une agréable flamme qui l'attirait hors du temps. Mais… le charme se rompit brusquement quand la blonde recula d'un pas. Légèrement secouée, l'héritière Chase se redressa sèchement, retrouvant de sa superbe après cet incident qui semblait l'avoir secouée plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Son visage recouvrit de son impassibilité et se lava de la moindre trace de défaite. Même sa frustration mordante disparue partiellement derrière son masque de société.

\- Je ne faisais que passer, mentit-elle avec une conviction froide plutôt impressionnante qui répondait enfin à la question de Max. Ta junkie et moi échangions quelques bons souvenirs datant de notre dernière rencontre.

Chloé, surprise par sa répartie, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner dans son dos, s'attirant un regard noir de la blonde. Cette dernière lui fit comprendre que si elle évoquait ce qu'il venait de se passer par un quelconque moyen que ce soit, elle mettrait fin à son existence. Et pour de bon cette fois. Loin d'être impressionnée, Chloé eut l'air de moyennement consentir.

\- C'est le cas de le dire, fit Chloé sur un ton sarcastique mordant qui fit arquer un sourcil à son amie. Nos bons souvenirs ! Je disais justement à notre chère princesse à quel point j'étais ravie que mon talent artistique ait pu vous aider.

\- Euh… Okay… ? fit la petite brune d'une voix incertaine alors que du coin de l'œil elle put voir Victoria grimacer de dégoût. Super… ?

\- Vraiment super, Maximax, renchérit la punk en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie pour la conduire jusqu'à son véhicule. Et il faut que je te parle de mes nouvelles housses de siège. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer !

Elle ne manqua évidemment pas de lancer un sourire narquois à la blonde en passant sous son nez avec la petite hipster sous le coude. Ni de lui faire remarquer qu'il était toujours plaisant de discuter avec elle et qu'elles devraient refaire cela à l'occasion. En réponse, Victoria serra des dents à s'en écraser les gencives en fronçant les sourcils. Elle les laissa s'éloigner pour ramasser rageusement ses poches et faire volte-face. En 18 ans de vie, la blonde ne s'était jamais sentie aussi humiliée… ni aussi mal à tous les niveaux. Et le pire ! C'est qu'elle n'était même pas en colère à cause des insultes… Non. Sa rage était bien plus profonde, bien plus obscure et bien plus douloureuse que cela…

\- Hé ?...mais… Victoria ?...

Déjà en mouvement en direction des dortoirs, la blonde ne vit pas dans son dos Max suivre sa retraite du regard, et entendit encore moins sa tentative de l'appeler pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Non. Elle avait atteint sa limite. La blonde avait même largement dépassé cette putain de limite depuis des lustres… tout ceci était ridicule. Son cerveau saturait. Frustrée et lassée, l'héritière Chase voulait juste que cette journée se termine. Et se termine tout de suite, merde !... Ou alors, mieux... elle voulait boire jusqu'à oublier l'idée que cette scène avait ne serait-ce qu'existée dans sa vie parfaite.

Sur cette résolution, Victoria attrapa son portable qu'elle déverrouilla d'un coup rageur du poignet. Ouvrant la section de communication à plusieurs, elle ordonna sans la moindre sympathie à Taylor et Courtney de la rejoindre illico presto. Il fallait qu'elle passe sa colère sur quelque chose. Et ses minions feraient l'affaire.

.

Installée sur le lit de Courtney de tout son long, Victoria fixait le plafond enveloppée dans les relents de fumée du joint sur lequel Taylor tirait, assise en tailleur sur le sol. La tête posée sur l'oreiller de la brune, elle se laissait aller à sa vision qui tanguait légèrement, pas assez pour qu'elle se sente mal, mais juste suffisamment pour l'aider à se sentir bien. Ses pensées étaient encore limpides – un peu trop à son goût - et le vin blanc qu'elle avait ingurgité réchauffait agréablement son estomac sans pour autant arriver à calmer le flot de ses pensées. Anxieuse, Victoria soupira longuement, essayant de se décontracter et de refouler sa frustration dans un recoin de son esprit. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle se sentait bizarre… et cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'herbe de mauvaise qualité que Nathan lui avait refilé à laquelle elle n'avait même pas touché. Non… elle n'avait juste pas le moral. Envie de rien. Ou plutôt si… elle avait envie d'une chose, et cela lui retournait le cœur rien que d'y penser. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue… il fallait qu'elle arrive à se le dire… la blonde se pinça l'arrête du nez avec force comme pour essayer de chasser cette idée de sa tête. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle le savait… il fallait juste qu'elle l'accepte… Elle avait envie de Maxine. Maxine foutue Loserfield. Ringarde attitrée de Blackwell et hipster à ses heures perdues… Non mais, sérieusement ! C'était pas possible. PAS. POSSIBLE. L'héritière Chase aurait même voulu rire à la blague de mauvais goût qu'était sa vie. Depuis quand associait-on la fille populaire du lycée à la looseuse de la classe ? A part peut-être dans les comédies romantiques hollywoodiennes. Mais cela n'existait pas dans la vraie vie. Il fallait être logique, merde. Rien ne les reliait. Rien du tout. Et de son côté, elle avait une image à tenir, une réputation à garder… Qu'est-ce que l'homosexualité pouvait lui apporter sinon un obstacle supplémentaire dans son ascension sociale ?... Le monde de l'art était un monde cruel et sans pitié. Déjà, qu'elle se battait en étant considérée comme « normale », qu'est-ce que deviendrait sa vie si elle acceptait de ne plus l'être ?...

 _Et dire que je tente de défendre leurs droits et leur représentation actuellement_ , réalisa-t-elle avec amertume. Elle voulut rire de l'ironie de sa situation, et elle l'aurait fait si elle ne se sentait pas aussi mal de se rendre compte de l'impasse dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Fatiguée, Victoria serra sa main autour de son verre par réflexe. Une autre pensée tentait de la submerger, et trop ancrée dans son désespoir, elle la laissa faire, abandonnant la lutte. Outre sa réputation, le plus dur à admettre était qu'elle ne désirait pas forcément Max dans un unique sens sexuel. Bien que l'idée de la coincer quelque part dans une salle vide et de la faire sienne ne la dégoûtait pas autant qu'elle aurait dû… mais non. Elle désirait simplement ses lèvres, ses sourires et ses blagues débiles. Elle voulait tout savoir d'elle, passer du temps avec elle et voir son visage s'illuminer quand elle la maquillait comme la dernière fois… Elle voulait prendre des photos à ses côtés, et plus que tout, elle désirait que ses si beaux yeux océans ne regardent qu'elle qu'ils la transportent dans un univers où elles seules pouvaient se rendre. Elle voulait pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que tout allait bien…

Fermant les yeux, Victoria se laissa porter quelques instants par les beats répétitifs de Nicki Minaj qui l'aidaient à porter avec un peu plus de légèreté l'espèce de vague sombre qui secouait son âme. Elle se sentait vide. Elle se sentait seule…

\- Ca ne va pas, Vic ? Demanda soudainement Courtney en s'appuyant légèrement sur le rebord du lit pour tenter de capter son regard.

Victoria rouvrit les yeux, un nouveau soupir franchissant ses lèvres pincées. Ses muscles se tendirent de nouveau et elle se passa une main sur le front. Non, ça n'allait pas.

\- Si… enfin… je ne sais pas…

\- T'as rien pris depuis tout à l'heure, tu ne veux pas une taff' ? Ca va te faire du bien.

\- Non, pas envie.

Son ton à la fois harassé et sec prévint la brune aux cheveux courts d'insister d'avantage. Mais il fut également le signal qui poussa Taylor à se redresser pour entrer en jeu. Se tournant vers le matelas qu'occupait la grande blonde, elle la poussa d'une main pour l'obliger à se décaler. Dans un premier temps, elle n'obtint aucune réaction, mais ne perdant pas patience, elle insista. Victoria finit par lâcher un énième râle faussement énervé pour la forme ainsi qu'un regard noir mais fit de la place pour laisser son amie s'assoir à sa droite. Courtney en profita alors pour se poser sur le rebord du lit un peu plus sur la gauche. Et une fois Taylor également installée, Victoria roula des yeux en sentant venir la question qui brûlait les lèvres de sa meilleure amie.

\- Non, Tay', je ne suis pas défoncée si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, grogna la Reine de Blackwell d'une voix lasse. Je suis juste… je sais pas… fatiguée… C'était vraiment une journée de merde.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas défoncée, reprit son amie avec sérieux. Quand t'es défoncée, tu rigoles, tu ne fais pas cette tête là.

Ses yeux bleus très clairs se posèrent avec tendresse sur le visage de l'héritière Chase qui ne répondait pas. Avec patience, ils cherchèrent à capter ceux de Victoria qui les fuirent comme la peste avec un malaise évident. La grande blonde fixait ses chevilles avec obstination. Jouant distraitement avec le tissu de son _chino_ beige, elle faisait mine de le remettre en place depuis plusieurs secondes. Et cela ne fit que conforter Taylor dans le fait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Victoria de fuir les contacts visuels. Au contraire. Elle était plutôt la première à les instaurer pour bien montrer sa supériorité au reste du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas… ?...Demanda finalement Taylor. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue aussi déprimée, c'était après que tu n'ais pas pu commander ton manteau Burberry sur la boutique en ligne parce qu'il était _sold out_. Autant dire que c'était quelque chose !

Victoria ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un minuscule sourire à la tentative d'humour de la blonde aux cheveux longs. Elle se rappelait de sa colère ce jour là… un vrai cataclysme. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement.

\- Hm, grommela la Reine de Blackwell en déclinant d'un simple mouvement de tête le verre que lui proposa Courtney. Il y a… Hm. comment dire… ?... il y a – elle marqua une pause en cherchant la bonne formulation- _cette personne_ qui… m'intéresse… vous voyez ?

\- Nooon sans déconner ?! Mais c'est génial ! S'enthousiasma immédiatement Courtney en rebondissant légèrement sur le matelas. Depuis quand ?!

Sa réaction un peu trop joyeuse lui attira un regard mauvais de sa leadeuse.

\- Ouais, confirma Taylor avec un petit sourire en coin des lèvres. Et ? C'est qui ?! Zach' ?

\- Zach' ? Quoi ?.. Nooon, se défendit Victoria avec un air dégoûté. Je ne vais pas faire deux fois les mêmes erreurs.

\- Okay, okay… alors qui ? Logan ?

La blonde répondit par un froncement de sourcil contrarié qui fit rouler des yeux à Taylor.

\- Bon, pas Logan… ça va, j'ai compris.

\- Luke ? Intervint Courtney qui semblait réfléchir à tous les mecs qu'elle connaissait qui auraient pu attirer Victoria. Evan, peut-être ? Même si j'ai toujours pensé qu'il te détestait…

\- Justin ?... Non, les skateurs ça n'a jamais été ton truc, réfléchit la seconde du trio. Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un qu'on connait au moins ?

Victoria s'arrêta dans ses dénégations exaspérée, son visage se figeant dans l'indécision face à cette ultime question. Taylor put immédiatement sentir son trouble à sa façon caractéristique de pincer les lèvres. Durant une longue seconde de mutisme, la blonde sembla peser le pour et le contre afin de savoir si révéler cette information pouvait la mettre en danger ou non. Puis elle se résigna, ses épaules s'affaissant sensiblement. Dans sa tête, elle se rassura en se disant que de toute façon elle connaissait bien trop de monde pour que ses amies fassent le lien.

\- Oui, plus ou moins. Mais enfin… c'est compliqué.

\- Rien n'est jamais compliqué pour Victoria Chase, sourit Courtney en posant une main sur la cuisse de la blonde. Ce que tu veux, tu l'obtiens ! C'est comme ça, et tout le monde le sait.

Ses mots arrachèrent un léger soupir d'approbation à la jeune femme qui finit par s'appuyer dos contre le mur pour se remettre à l'aise. Ses yeux se portèrent dans le lointain, perdus dans les images mentales de Caulfield qui tournaient dans son esprit. Comment dire à ses amies sans se faire griller que ce n'était pas un gars qui la mettait dans cet état ? mais une fille… Et pas n'importe quelle fille qui plus est ! Une fille dont leur trio infernal se moquait quotidiennement. Une fille à laquelle elles avaient pourri la vie depuis son arrivée à Blackwell sans une seule minute de répit. C'était peut-être cela le plus triste… Victoria se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas courir après une personne avec qui elle n'arrivait pas à avoir une conversation normale. A chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait face à Max, c'était instinctif, elle n'arrivait pas à dire quelque chose de gentil. Ses pensées se bloquaient, et une espèce de frustration insidieuse l'obligeait à la rabaisser, à l'écraser.

\- Tu as déjà ton plan d'attaque ? Demanda Taylor en arquant un sourcil, la coupant dans sa réflexion sur sa manière de parler à Max.

\- Parce que si tu veux, j'ai une super idée pour la prochaine soirée du Vortex Club, renchérit Courtney en entremêlant ses mains, excitée à l'idée d'organiser un truc spécial.

\- C'est vrai qu'on pourrait….

\- Merde à la fin, les coupa Victoria avec un regard écoeuré.

Un lourd silence s'imposa alors que la jeune femme prenait quelques secondes pour réorganiser ses pensées :

\- Cette personne est maquée ! C'est ça le problème !...

Ses deux amies s'arrêtèrent de débattre quelques secondes pour observer la grande blonde avec surprise. Devant le sérieux qu'elles virent se peindre sur son visage, elles échangèrent un regard furtif avant de revenir vers Victoria.

\- Et, depuis quand _ça_ ça t'arrête ? S'étonna Taylor comme si elle venait d'entendre la plus grosse énormité de l'univers. Enfin, je veux dire, après ce que tu as fait à cette fouineuse de Juliet en sextotant Zach'…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, bien consciente que les deux autres personnes dans la pièce allaient saisir l'idée sous-entendue qu'elle voulait faire passer.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir, se défendit Victoria avec une petite mine contrariée. Ca, c'était juste une vengeance, parce que cette pute pensait pouvoir me battre.

\- Peut-être, mais ça reste la preuve que tu peux avoir tout le monde quand tu le désires, fit remarquer la brune aux cheveux courts en haussant les épaules. Il t'a suffit d'un texto et ce loser trompait sa copine comme si elle n'existait pas.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, mais… cette fois, c'est _différent_.

La Reine de Blackwell poussa un long soupir pour se recentrer.

\- Ca va peut-être vous paraître bizarre, mais je ne veux pas forcer cette personne à être avec moi, ni la forcer à tromper sa copine… j'éprouve - ça me tue de le reconnaître -, grogna-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, mais j'éprouve du respect pour cette personne. Je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête, et son couple à l'air heureux. Ca m'énerve encore plus…

Elle marqua une pause le temps de laisser sa poitrine retomber lentement au fil de l'air qu'elle libérait pour soulager sa conscience de son aveu.

\- Ca me frustre… - elle s'arrêta encore en fixant ses yeux dans un coin du plafond - Je pense laisser tomber.

\- Tu ne peux pas ! La sermonna Taylor en lui attrapant le poignet pour l'obliger à la regarder.

Son regard était dur, déterminé. Victoria vit tout de suite qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

\- Vic, écoute-moi ! Si tu désires cette personne autant que tu sembles le dire, tu dois au moins essayer ! Tu ne vas pas te faire battre par une fille qui est certainement mille fois moins bien que toi ! Où est ton assurance ? Merde. Tu es Victoria Chase. Ton nom de famille lui-même fait de toi une prédatrice. Si tu veux ce gars, fonce.

\- Tay' a raison ! ajouta Courtney avec un grand sourire. Ce gars attend certainement de toi que tu fasses le premier pas pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il pourrait avoir ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque avec sa grognasse. Montre lui qui porte la culotte ici.

\- Mais je…

\- Victoria, l'interrompit sa meilleure amie avec un regard qui empêcha la blonde de protester. Tu joues toujours les filles inaccessibles, et tu le fais bien. Je te l'accorde. C'est cette attitude supérieure et détachée qui fait se jeter tous les mecs à tes pieds. Ces idiots désirent ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir. Ils n'attendent qu'un signe de toi pour se soumettre à tes moindres désirs. Tu as ce pouvoir sur les gens. Sur TOUS les gens, tu m'entends ?… et ce gars dont tu parles ne doit pas être différent, il le cache certainement mieux, c'est tout. Si tu le veux, c'est à toi de le prendre, bitch !

Victoria regarda tour à tour ses deux camarades avant de laisser lui échapper un petit sourire qui ressemblait enfin un peu plus à son éternel air sarcastique. Elle avait bien fait de les appeler ce soir finalement.

* * *

Quand le bus s'arrêta en bas de la rue dans laquelle elle devait se rendre, Max en descendit l'estomac noué. Son petit corps était en alerte maximale depuis qu'elle s'était levée ce matin là. Mais cette anxiété corporelle n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui l'avait habitée au départ quand elle avait décidé de travailler avec Victoria. Non. Elle était bien plus sensorielle, bien plus… sentimentale. Et Max en avait récemment réalisé la cause. Ou plutôt, elle l'avait toujours su quelque part et il n'avait été que fatalité d'accepter la chose. Il ne fallait pas posséder un Master en psychologie pour comprendre sa peur liée au sentiment paradoxal d'avoir envie de voir l'héritière Chase et de craindre le moment où elles se retrouveraient seules. Et rien qu'à cette idée, sa tête se transformait en un véritable champ de bataille désordonné. La petite châtaine se sentait à la fois euphorique et frustrée, calme et agitée comme si tous ses sentiments contradictoires n'arrivaient ni à cohabiter ni à s'imposer en maître dans son esprit. Et la guerre ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, alors qu'aucune des parties n'avait l'air encline à vouloir signer un armistice pour la laisser enfin tranquille.

Depuis deux jours, leurs échanges avaient été brefs et évasifs. Max avait tenté à deux ou trois reprises d'envoyer des messages à la blonde, mais celle-ci s'était contentée de répondre très succinctement, prétextant avoir des obligations avec le Vortex Club et des projets en parallèle du leur. Elle avait juste confirmé que les costumes étaient prêts pour le shoot et qu'il faudrait qu'elle la rejoigne à l'adresse qu'actuellement, elle apercevait enfin. C'était un bâtiment de taille moyenne, assez design tout en gris et blanc qui ressemblait à un cube non symétrique. La vue de la décapotable garée devant, lui confirma que Victoria devait déjà être arrivée. Et une boule se forma dans la gorge de Max à cette réalisation, alors qu'elle remit nerveuse la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule.

Le dernier sms de la riche héritière lui avait signalé d'entrer sans attendre dehors car il n'y avait pas de sonnette et qu'elle serait certainement en train de faire des réglages sur le plateau. Alors la jeune photographe passa la porte grise foncée qui donnait sur un petit couloir bien éclairé. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'options de chemin. Une porte qui s'ouvrait sur les toilettes à sa droite et une sorte de local de stockage à sa gauche. La brune suivit donc la direction d'une petite musique qui provenait de la grande salle en face d'elle. Cette dernière, s'ouvrait sur un studio photo dernier cri comme dans les reportages de _Vogue_ , et possédait même un équipement numérique de tournage vidéographique. Quatre spots sur pieds télescopiques éclairaient un grand rideau blanc, alors qu'une figure svelte montée sur une échelle s'appliquait à régler une des lumières.

Max avança jusqu'à s'arrêter au pied du spot en question, un petit sourire ne pouvant s'empêcher d'étirer la commissure de ses lèvres à la vue de Victoria extrêmement concentrée sur sa tâche, pestant à voix basse.

\- Un problème ?

A cette question, la riche jeune femme se pencha légèrement en arrière, dévoilant sa silhouette parfaite à la lumière tamisée du studio. Elle lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule en arquant un sourcil.

\- Simple vérification de matériel. Je ne m'en suis pas servie depuis plus d'un mois.

Ses yeux se refocalisèrent sur le boulon qu'elle resserra d'un coup sec.

\- C'est pas la première fois que ce spot bouge, donc je préfère éviter tout incident.

\- Logique.

Max s'écarta quand la blonde fit mine de redescendre de son perchoir pour la rejoindre sur la terre ferme. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle observa sa progression et la manière dont les muscles de son dos et de ses bras roulèrent sous sa peau à chaque barreau. Sa façon féline de se déplacer était fascinante. Et quand elle lui fit de nouveau face, Victoria lui renvoya un regard légèrement renfrogné qui la fit rougir en se rendant compte qu'elle devait avoir été prise en flagrant délit de matage excessif.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-elle.

\- Non, je m'étonnais juste que tu n'ais pas des domestiques pour faire ton travail manuel.

A cette remarque, elle ne s'attendit pas au petit rire sincèrement amusé qui franchit les lèvres de la blonde. Etrangement, son éternelle ride de contrariété disparue de son visage et ses traits se détendirent avec grâce. Max resta bêtement pétrifiée à écouter son rire raisonner dans l'air et s'éteindre quand Victoria reprit la parole.

\- Contrairement à ce qu'on pense à Blackwell, je ne veux pas devenir Présidente des Etats-Unis… je veux juste faire de la photo. Si je ne suis pas capable de régler mon propre matos, autant arrêter tout de suite.

Max plongea quelques secondes dans ses yeux verts pétillants qu'elle aimait de plus en plus de par leur absence de filtre sur la personne qu'était vraiment la fille Chase.

\- Tu n'as pas de doute à avoir là-dessus, Victoria. Tu as du talent. Je l'ai toujours vu…

Victoria émit un petit rire étouffé sans pour autant chercher à répondre quoi que ce soit. Face à la réplique de ce son unique, la brune aurait dû s'émerveiller une nouvelle fois, mais un sentiment étrange lui pinça le cœur. Malgré son air impénétrable, elle ne put s'empêcher de percevoir une petite note de tristesse dans la voix de Victoria. Une lueur fragile briller furtivement dans son regard émeraude. Une lueur qui éveilla immédiatement son instinct protecteur. Ce même instinct qui l'avait toujours poussé à sauver les gens de son entourage sans jamais penser aux conséquences. Pourtant, en cet instant, c'était plus que cela… Max le sentit avec une clarté effrayante qui la fit frissonner. Il suffisait qu'elle regarde la blonde devant elle et sente son cœur rebondir pour le savoir. Et alors que son esprit cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire, une idée folle traversa ses pensées durant ces quelques secondes hors du temps. Une impression fantasmagorique qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait être la personne capable de protéger l'héritière Chase contre le monde entier s'il le fallait. Elle voulait être celle qui la rassurerait, celle à qui elle viendrait confier ses craintes. Cette personne spéciale capable de la faire sourire même quand la tristesse assombrissait son âme… Face à cette brutale révélation qui rejoignait ses sentiments de ces derniers temps, la voyageuse du temps se sentit étrangement ébranlée. Mais elle se ressaisit. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier pour le moment. Il lui semblait plus urgent pour l'heure de faire revenir le sourire de son interlocutrice dont le visage s'enfermait dans une obscurité inquiétante.

\- Et entre nous, je ne pense pas que je voterai pour toi aux présidentielles, déclara Max en relevant le menton dans un mouvement qu'elle espérait hautain.

Interloquée par cette déclaration, Victoria leva les yeux afin de dévisager la châtaine. C'est lorsqu'elle vit le sourire taquin de cette dernière et son air snob peu crédible qu'elle comprit à quoi jouait la pro du selfie.

\- Et pour quelle raison tu ne voterais pas pour ma grandeur ? rétorqua la reine de Blackwell en croisant les bras, amusée.

\- Cela me semble pourtant évident, répondit Max, presque outrée. Si tu étais Présidente, tu ferais bannir tous les hipsters du pays !

Victoria afficha une moue imperturbable, l'air de dire qu'elle ne voyait pas où était le problème. Elle maintint stoïquement son expression pendant une dizaine de secondes. Puis, ne tenant plus, elle éclata d'un rire franc et libérateur. Le cœur de Max battit à tout rompre, voulant faire écho à la blonde en face d'elle. Cette dernière secoua la tête, ne s'étant vraiment pas attendue à une telle réplique. Elle attrapa une grande housse par son cintre avant de la plaquer contre la poitrine de sa camarade et de lui dire :

\- Ouais, ouais, défenseuse des droits des hipsters. Et si, au lieu de dire des âneries, tu allais plutôt enfiler ton costume pendant que je termine de mettre le studio en place ?

Sourire en coin, Victoria se détourna de Max afin de se remettre au travail. Cette dernière la suivit du regard, incapable de se détacher de sa magnifique silhouette et plus qu'heureuse d'avoir pu bénéficier d'un instant de malice avec elle. Elle aurait pu rester là des heures à savourer le moment, cherchant à le graver dans son esprit.

\- Je ne t'entends pas te diriger vers le vestiaire, Loserfield, gronda Victoria de sa voix autoritaire et agacée de toujours. Ne m'oblige pas à devenir présidente avant l'heure.

\- Etre un tyran c'est déjà un bon début, railla Max qui s'enfuit rapidement alors que la reine de Blackwell se retournait pour la fusiller du regard.

.

Victoria terminait de régler son appareil photo numérique quand un bruit de vêtement qui se froisse attira son attention. S'arrêtant dans la programmation de son retardateur, elle releva la tête en direction du son, un peu plus sur sa droite. Max était encore recouverte du manteau de l'obscurité hors plateau. Mais dès l'instant où sa silhouette rejoignit la lumière des spots à projection, Victoria crut que son cœur venait de lui bondir hors de la poitrine, alors que sa température corporelle subissait un accès de fièvre virulent.

Sans dire un mot à cause de la sécheresse qui venait de s'emparer de sa gorge, la blonde fit signe à sa camarade d'approcher. Max obéit docilement et s'avança dans sa direction, le regard intimidé. Et si Victoria pensa se montrer sèche et en contrôle, ses mouvements hésitants trahirent son trouble. Le pire fut qu'elle ne put empêcher ses joues de se colorer lorsque ses yeux parcoururent –par accident - la gorge découverte de la petite châtaine qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Son visage se mit à chauffer à la vision de la robe noire et dorée faite sur mesure qui épousait avec perfection les légères formes de la photographe. Elle déglutit.

Victoria avait elle-même dessiné le design du vêtement pendant des heures. Les brouillons s'étaient entassés sur son bureau et de nombreuses mines de crayons y étaient restées. Chaque esquisse lui avait demandée réflexion. L'héritière Chase n'avait pas voulu se conformer à l'image de l'horrible robe jaune, rouge et bleu du film réalisé par _Disney_. Cela aurait été gâcher le potentiel de Max que de lui faire porter cette chose, et par extension le sien. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour trouver quelque chose de potable… jusqu'à ce que l'idée d'assombrir l'image de Blanche-Neige pour jouer sur un jeu de tentation plus en accord avec le conte des frères Grimm ne lui traverse l'esprit. Si elles devaient faire une propagande photographique sous l'égide gay, autant le faire bien. Et elle avait alors joué sur un mélange plus mature, plus moderne, moins féérique et plus réaliste qui pouvait donner de la substance à leur cause. Il ne fallait pas que l'idée d'un couple lesbien puisse paraître une fantaisie. Il fallait que ce soit une réalité. Et une réalité si belle, si charismatique qu'elle ne pourrait être qu'acceptée et reconnue à l'unanimité.

\- Hm, désolée de te demander ça, Victoria, mais… est-ce que tu peux juste m'aider à fermer la fermeture éclair dans le dos ? Demanda Max en dansant maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre, les joues se colorant sensiblement.

Sans répondre Victoria lui fit signe de tourner sur elle-même alors que Max penchait sa tête en avant pour lui offrir plus d'accès à son vêtement. Sa peau d'albâtre se révéla avec magie aux yeux brûlants de la blonde qui prit une seconde pour laisser son regard se rassasier des omoplates de la petite photographe qui faisait jouer ses muscles à peine visibles. Attrapant la fermeture éclair d'une main tremblante, elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa peau du bout de doigts en remontant le petit bout de métal, comme pour s'assurer de la tangibilité de son rêve éveillé. Elle sentit Max frissonner au contact et se contracter. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique, elle retira immédiatement sa main comme si elle venait de se brûler.

\- Fait.

La petite brune se retourna, jetant un regard surpris à son opposante qui dissimulait mal sa gêne. Mais Victoria ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'elle reprenait un ton autoritaire :

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais refaire ton maquillage, après j'irai me changer.

\- Est-ce que je peux juste te faire remarquer que je suis hyper maladroite avec des talons ?

Victoria esquissa un petit sourire en coin en regardant les bottines lassées qu'elle avait choisi pour la châtaine.

\- Une chance que tu n'ais pas besoin de faire de défilé pour une séance photo, fit-elle avec sarcasme.

\- Mais si je te marche sur le pied, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenue.

\- Prépare-toi à te faire bannir, si c'est le cas.

Max rit doucement, s'attirant un sourire complice de la grande blonde qui se reporta à sa hauteur pour lui attraper le menton et le lui pincer doucement.

\- Et arrête de rire sinon je ne vais pas y arriver.

\- Je croyais que tu étais très douée ! La taquina la petite photographe, lancée dans leur joute.

\- Mon talent ne peut pas toujours contrebalancer ta médiocrité.

Sur ces mots elle attrapa un pinceau en foudroyant Max du regard, l'avertissant que toute réplique à partir de maintenant serait très chèrement payée. Alors la châtaine raidit sa position pour se tenir droite et immobile. Mais ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détourner de ceux de jade à la profondeur troublante qui la fixaient en retour. Victoria s'approcha un peu plus encore et laissa son pinceau redessiner le visage qui lui faisait face. L'idée d'un maquillage plus lumineux l'avait effleurée quand elle avait dessiné la robe, et à la voir sur le dos de Max, il ne lui apparaissait que plus impérieux encore de s'y obliger.

Elle s'attela à sa tâche pendant un bon quart d'heure, grognant à chaque fois que Max contractait ses paupières et la faisait bouger.

\- C'est bon, ta torture prend fin, soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Va prendre des selfies de ta personne pendant que je vais me changer, mais n'envisage même pas l'idée de m'identifier sur tes statuts facebook de loser. On ne vit pas dans le même monde.

\- Pas de problème ! S'amusa la brune avec un petit sourire mesquin. Je t'identifierai comme la personne qui soutien la cause des hipsters dans l'ombre ! Tu seras comme une bienfaitrice masquée.

Victoria garda une face lisse à la moindre trace d'amusement, mais son regard trahi malgré elle son sourire caché.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous.

Puis elle attrapa à son tour une tenue gardée sous plastique avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires que Max avait occupé précédemment. Elle accompagna sa retraite gracieuse par un :

\- Et ne touche à rien surtout, ce matériel vaut plus cher que tout ce que tu pourras gagner dans ta vie.

Max leva les mains en l'air en signe d'obtempération, mais Victoria lui tournait le dos et ne vit pas son geste. Alors la brune se contenta d'aller s'assoir dans un siège de cinéma qui faisait face à la zone de photographie. Attrapant son portable, elle décida d'envoyer un selfie à Chloé pour lui montrer sa tenue.

* * *

Si Max avait abandonné la moindre pensée cohérente en voyant Victoria sortir des vestiaires dans sa tenue de Reine Maléfique, exacte réplique de celle de Charlize Theron, sa démarche féline faisant danser ses hanches à chacun de ses pas, sa situation actuelle la rendait idiote et maladroite.

\- Concentre-toi, gronda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est à toi qu'il faut dire ça, répliqua la petite brune sans se laisser faire. Tu peux arrêter de changer de position cinq secondes ?...

Victoria poussa un léger soupir en roulant des yeux.

\- Okay.

Inspirant profondément, elle glissa son bras autour de la taille de Max, saisissant avec fermeté la base de son corset pour la maintenir contre elle. De l'autre main elle planta entre elles une magnifique pomme rouge qui semblait presque irréelle tant elle reluisait, sa peau absente de la moindre fioriture. Le visage fermé, Victoria tenta de rester impassible en ordonnant mentalement à son cœur d'arrêter sa course qui allait la trahir. Mais ce fut cause perdue. Quoi qu'elle dise, son corps se ravissait de lui-même de leur proximité sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Et, depuis la progression dans son acceptation interne de la situation, il lui paraissait de plus en plus difficile de résister à son attraction déplacée. Elle avait beau se convaincre que tout cela était physique… ce n'était que mensonges pour tenter de se rassurer car son esprit rebelle se vida du moindre mot quand les grands yeux océans de Max, rendus plus magnétiques encore –si cela était possible - par le maquillage noir qui les cerclait, la poignardèrent avec une précision létale. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il fallait qu'elle s'impose des limites avant que l'une d'entre elles ne soit blessée. Et pourtant… Son regard n'arrivait à se détourner du visage piqué de tâches de rousseurs si proche du sien qu'elle mourrait d'envie de caresser du bout des doigts. Ce même regard qui dansait sur la gorge d'albâtre dans laquelle elle aurait voulu poser ses lèvres, ces épaules qui n'attendaient que ses morsures, ces lèvres qui laissaient s'échapper de petits soupirs, qui avec son aide, auraient pus être extatiques… et ce parfum qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et qui s'infiltrait dans ses narines pour venir tordre avec plaisir ses reins.

Dans une flexion frustrée, Victoria se pencha légèrement en avant pour imiter la pose dont elles avaient convenu lors du premier shoot. Mais à l'instant où elle leva le menton et sentit le souffle de Max effleurer ses lèvres, ses pensées lui échappèrent pour de bon. Les mots de Taylor encore frais dans sa mémoire lui firent perdre le peu de retenue qu'elle possédait encore. Ses orbes verts royaux toujours plongés dans ceux qui les opposaient, elle s'approcha lentement, laissant à la brune le temps de se retirer si elle le désirait. Mais Max ne bougea pas. Victoria ne fut pas certaine si elle ne fit rien par désir ou par incompréhension, mais la brune resta immobile. Ce fut ce qui termina de galvaniser son envie dévastatrice et scella son sort. Fermant enfin les paupières, la blonde combla avec un semblant d'autorité les centimètres qui restaient pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Elle oublia instantanément toutes les raisons qui auraient dû l'empêcher de faire cela pour serrer un peu plus Max contre son propre corps. Elle savoura avec un délice interdit le goût de sa bouche contre la sienne, la chaleur qui irradiait d'elle. Et si au départ, Max ne réagit pas, stupéfaite, elle rattrapa rapidement son erreur et glissa instinctivement une main contre la joue de la blonde pour s'adapter à son rythme malgré son inexpérience évidente. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, se mirent à danser l'une contre l'autre et s'écartèrent une demi seconde, le temps de retrouver un deuxième souffle pour ne plus se quitter. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, Victoria se moquait de ne plus diriger leur échange, elle était prête à se plier à n'importe quelle danse si c'était les lèvres de Max qui la lui imposait. Elle l'embrassa de plus belle, plus fougueusement, plus autoritairement et crispant ses doigts au niveau des hanches de la brune, l'héritière Chase laissa lui échapper un petit grognement de plaisir quand la petite châtaine entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui laisser finalement conquérir son territoire personnel. Le souffle qui sortit de sa gorge quand elle se livra à elle fit frissonner Victoria qui ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Elle lâcha la pomme qu'elle ne se souvenait plus tenir dans sa main droite pour passer son bras autour du cou de Max dans un soupir qui ressemblait plus à un gémissement qu'un râle frustré. Leur danse prit une nouvelle tournure, plus lente, plus tendre. Victoria prenait son temps pour la découvrir et la laisser s'adapter à son rythme quand le soudain bruit d'un téléphone portable brisa le charme. Recouvrant brutalement ses moyens, la blonde mit fin à leur baiser de manière presque rude en s'extirpant de l'étreinte de Max et en reculant, le souffle court.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de panique. Sa poitrine se soulevait à une fréquence oppressante alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur. Le regard fou d'hébétude, Victoria dévisagea Max qui la regardait en retour avec incompréhension, l'air de lui demander pourquoi elle venait de s'arrêter ainsi.

\- J-je… je suis désolée ! S'exclama-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Mais de quoi ?! C'est pas gr…

\- Non, la coupa la blonde en intimant impérieusement le silence.

Son visage se mit à changer progressivement. Ses yeux si brillants un seconde plus tôt recouvraient lentement mais sûrement la tristesse que Max avait aperçue un peu plus tôt. Victoria la dévisageait toujours, sans pouvoir détourner le regard, son visage torturé entre ce qu'elle percevait comme l'envie de recommencer et une espèce de désespoir douloureux. Tout semblait se bousculer dans sa tête. La blonde avait l'air perdue.

\- Je ne voulais pas… Pas comme ça.

Elle marqua une pause. Son regard s'était refait distant, amer, et Max ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, regretta-t-elle. J-je… je sais que tu penses que je porte peu de considération aux autres personnes en dehors de moi-même, mais je ne suis pas une poufiasse sans cœur… Et je ne voudrais pas te faire faire quelque chose que je n'aimerais pas qu'on me fasse…

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! S'énerva Max, qui n'aimait pas cette espèce de frustration du fait de ne pas suivre son raisonnement. Tu ne peux pas simplement m'embrasser comme ça et me dire en suivant que tu ne peux pas pour une raison obscure ! Explique-moi !

Victoria croisa les bras dans un geste défensif, avec l'espoir de se parer instinctivement aux blessures à venir. Elle ne dit rien et cela ne fit qu'amplifier la colère de Max.

\- Dis quelque chose !

\- Pourquoi ce serait à moi de m'expliquer ?!

\- Victoria… ne joue pas à ça.

Son silence s'éternisant, Max lâcha un long soupir exaspéré en levant les mains au ciel. L'héritière Chase allait vraiment venir à bout de ses nerfs.

\- Okay. Si tu le prends comme ça, je m'en va…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?! hein ? Répondit-elle en montant furieusement le ton par réflexe. Que je t'apprécie ?... Et bien oui. C'est le cas !... T'es contente ?! Tu vas pouvoir aller t'en vanter auprès de ta copine et te moquer avec elle de moi ! Elle sera ravie… vas-y, fonce. Va la rejoindre !

Max eut un mouvement de recul en écarquillant les yeux sous le choc.

\- Quelle copine ?...

\- C'est bon, Max… laisse tomber ton rôle de petite fille innocente, ça suffit, soupira la blonde en portant une main à son front, fatiguée. Je suis pas d'humeur à ça.

\- Non sérieusement, Victoria. De qui tu parles ?...

Son silence obligea la riche héritière à relever les yeux pour croiser son regard.

\- Tu veux dire Chloé ? Reprit Max en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- Victoria… je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu, mais… Chloé est juste mon amie. Et quand je dis « amie », je veux dire amie.

La Reine de Blackwell fronça à son tour des sourcils, ne semblant pas vraiment comprendre. Des images de sa dispute avec la punk lui revinrent en mémoire. Sa façon de dire que Max l'aimait et qu'en contre partie ne l'aimerait jamais elle.

\- Mais elle m'a dit que…

\- J'y crois pas, pesta Max en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, agacée. Je vais la tuer…

Relevant la tête, elle accrocha son regard à celui émeraude qui la fixait et qui arrivait enfin aux mêmes conclusions que la brune.

\- Et toi tu as marché dans son jeu…

\- Pardon d'avoir eu un minimum de respect et de considération pour toi une fois dans ma vie, argua la blonde avec un sarcasme tranchant. La prochaine fois, je te traiterai comme de la merde et je ne prendrai pas en compte tes sentiments.

A son ton sérieux, Max marqua une pause de quelque secondes en la fixant, l'air de vouloir lui demander si elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, elle éclata de rire, se libérant de la tension qui tordait son estomac depuis plusieurs minutes. Tout cela était tellement ridicule.

D'abord surprise par sa réaction, Victoria la regarda faire avec stupeur. Pourtant ce fut plus fort qu'elle, instinctivement un petit sourire trouva son chemin sur son visage, à son tour, quand elle lut une joie naïve éclairer les traits de Max. Elle avait encore du mal à croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer, et dans ce studio loin des regards extérieurs, elle se moquait de ce qui l'attendait au dehors. Elle aurait tout le temps d'y penser plus tard.

Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, elle fit signe à Max d'approcher. La brune se plia à son ordre dans un petit sourire en coin. La laissant s'arrêter à sa hauteur, Victoria admira avec ravissement ce visage qu'elle se savait dorénavant en droit de clamer quand bon lui semblait. C'était grisant… Elle se sentait euphorique, le cœur battant bien trop fort. Mais elle le laissa faire, trop heureuse pour lui ordonner de se taire. Dans un geste tendre, elle permit à son pouce de glisser avec lenteur sur la joue de la brune et venir trouver le creux de sa mâchoire pour stabiliser leur position et attirer ses lèvres aux siennes dans un effleurement léger qu'elle laissa à Max le soin d'approfondir. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres, ravie du goût sucré dont elle se droguait dores et déjà.

\- Je vais peut-être réfléchir avant de bannir les hipsters des Etats-Unis, ricana-t-elle alors que Max la faisait taire d'un nouveau baiser. Ou au moins jusqu'au prochain mandat…

* * *

Installée sur le lit de Victoria, le livre qu'elle était sensée lire posé sur les genoux, Max observait avec fascination la grande blonde finir d'arranger sa tenue. Face au miroir sur pied près de son bureau, l'héritière Chase prenait, comme tous les matins, le temps de perfectionner son accoutrement avec grâce. Max commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Mais elle ne lassait pas de ce spectacle privé auquel elle seule avait droit dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Victoria boutonna avec des gestes précis le col de sa chemise, pour passer en suivant son collier de perles par-dessus. Comme toujours, rien n'était laissé au hasard. Elle arrangea les froissures de son haut impeccable, mais, sentant des picotements insistants dans sa nuque, la blonde jeta un regard à Max dans son dos à travers la réflexion du miroir.

\- Tu apprécies ce que tu regardes, hipster ?

Un sourire sarcastique et fier sur les lèvres, Victoria ne put s'empêcher d'accorder à la brune un petit clin d'œil satisfait pour accentuer sa victoire absolue. Mais à sa grande surprise, Max ne put contenir plus longtemps son hilarité et se mit à rire. Fronçant les sourcils, la Reine de Blackwell lui lança un regard noir sans se retourner. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, quand la petite châtaine lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

\- Miroir, Ô mon beau miroir, qui est la plus belle de tout le pays ?

A cette remarque, Victoria roula des yeux dans une petite moue boudeuse en détournant la tête. Bien que Max possédait un statut spécial et donc le droit de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'elle vis-à-vis de ses manies. Mais alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient, un peu vexée, elle entendit le bruit de frottement de draps qui se déplaçaient dans son dos avant que deux bras n'entourent sa taille et qu'un front vienne se poser contre son épaule.

\- C'est _vous_ ma Reine. Vous êtes la plus belle.

Souriant avec fierté et une petite pointe d'arrogance heureuse, la blonde pivota légèrement pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Max. Elle sentit un souffle danser sur sa peau et la brune sourire contre sa bouche. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Elle voulait bien être une Méchante Reine pour cette fille, si elle restait sa Blanche-Neige.

* * *

 **Merci de votre lecture et à la prochaine~**


End file.
